Shikon Shadows
by King InuYasha
Summary: InuYasha group dealt with Naraku and have the completed Jewel, not knowing of a new threat that lurks in the Shadows desiring the Jewel for his own purposes, when Inu and Kag meet Yugi and company.. IY/YGO/HP.. InuKag, YugiTea, JoeyMai, KaibaSerenity
1. A New Beginning

**Me: Hello peoples! I know I have not been very active in the last two years, but meh, ideas are hard to come by.**

**Me: Now, to summon my A/N characters!**

**Me: (Draws out Ryuseiga and slashes the air) I CALL UPON THE SHADOWS TO BRING FORTH ATEM, YUGI, and INUYASHA!**

**_Atem, Yugi, and InuYasha fall from the sky..._**

**InuYasha: Kuso! Not this again! You brought me in AGAIN?!**

**Me: Meh, InuYasha, remember that you are at MY mercy. I CALL UPON THE SHADOWS TO BRING FORTH HIGURASHI KAGOME!**

**_Kagome falls from the sky..._**

**Kagome: Hello!**

**Me: At least she is nice... (grumbles) Oh could you deal with InuYasha there, he was being disrespectful to me!**

**Kagome: WHAT?! InuYasha...**

**InuYasha: Kuso...**

**Kagome: OSUWARI!!**

**_WHAM!_**

**_Yugi and Atem sit up.._**

**Yugi: Oh no... this place looks awfully familiar...**

**Atem: (mutters under breath) this place looks like the Shadow Realm...**

**Me: Relax Yugi, Atem! Technically, this is beyond the shadows... Anyways, I need to start working on this thing here, so InuYasha, do the disclaimer, its on the desk...**

**InuYasha: (grumbles) This is a first, anyways... This baka here doesn't own me or my friends and enemies. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Those brats and his groupies (points to Atem and Yugi) aren't owned by the baka either. They are owned by Kazuki Takahashi...**

**Atem: WHAT?! BRATS?! I'LL GIVE YOU BRATS!! (Invokes Millennium Puzzle and summons Magician of Black Chaos)**

**Yugi: Hey! We aren't brats! (Invokes Millennium Puzzle and summons Dark Magician)**

**InuYasha: As if those freaky mages bother me, I'll blast them away with Tessaiga!**

**Atem & Yugi: Mages, Attack!**

**InuYasha: (raises sword, brings downward) Backlash Wave!**

**Yugi: Negate Attack!**

**Me: (sighs) while they are fighting amongst themselves, might as well start the story... (Pauses) Wait a minute... INUYASHA!!**

**Note: **_Yami no Game_** thoughts**

"Yami no Game"** Speech**

Yami no Game** Flashback text**

_/Yami no Game/_** Atem mind link**

_/"Yami no Game"/_** Yugi mind link thoughts**

_\Yami no Game\_** Bakura mind link**

_\"Yami no Game"\_** Ryou mind link thoughts**

* * *

_The stupid girl is late!_ A certain dog eared man running towards a well thought. _Since we beat Naraku, life has become pretty easy. Still there is the mess with the Jewel still here._ The dog eared man was really InuYasha, a hanyou from the Feudal Era of Japan. InuYasha jumped into the well, transporting himself 500 years into the future, to the Modern Era of Japan, where he planned to tell Kagome, the girl--no, woman-- that he loves her. As he ran towards the house, he heard excited chatter from the backyard.

"Now Dark Magician Girl, attack with Dark Magic Attack and end this duel!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha noticed a blast in the backyard, from where Kagome was yelling! "Hold on Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

"Arrgh! I lost again to you, sis. How do you do it?" the voice of a young boy, Souta, Kagome's younger brother, wailed.

InuYasha arrived only to see Souta on his knees on the ground, Kagome standing tall with the Shikon no Tama around her neck and a strange silvery thing attached to her left arm, and a blonde girl with a strange blue outfit fading away. InuYasha noticed that Souta has the same strange silvery thing attached to his left arm as well. InuYasha was confused.

"Hey InuYasha!" Kagome calls out.

"Keh, what was that about?" InuYasha asked with a rude snort.

"That was a duel," Kagome replied.

"A duel?"

"Yes, a duel. A Duel Monsters match is called a duel. You use a combination of spells, traps, and various monsters to defeat your opponents. Why? Think it is stupid?"

"Yeah, why not battle yourself?"

"It's for _fun_, InuYasha. Besides, it is rumored that the game wasn't always for fun. The game has origins in Egypt--a country far away, in Africa— over 5000 years ago known then as Shadow Games. It was rumored that sorcerers and priests used the game to battle for power. The games threatened to destroy the entire world! But, a brave Pharaoh locked the magic of the Shadow Games away at the cost of his own life. Other rumors state that the Pharaoh didn't die, rather he sealed his soul away to lock the magic. Sounds familiar, huh?" Kagome recanted. She had seen on TV a show dedicated to the history of the game, and she was fascinated by it. She had also seen the press conferences of Ishizu Ishtar.

"Sounds an awful lot like the Shikon no Tama's origins..." InuYasha murmured. He remembered some of the hasty geography lessons that Kagome gave him over the years they had traveled to collect the shards in order to defeat Naraku and he knew where Egypt was relatively. He knew at least it was far away. He also knew that 5 millennia is a rather long time a game to exist. He was intrigued. He didn't want to sound pathetic, but he wanted to learn how to play the game. Then he remembered what he wanted to say to her.

"Kagome, I know I probably haven't been the best of partners during our journey to defeat Naraku, but... I wanted to say that I love you, Kagome. I am not saying that I have not loved Kikyou, but Kikyou is in the past... And, I think it is time for me to move forward..." InuYasha said quietly.

Kagome was absolutely stunned. She knew that Kikyou had long since been destroyed by Naraku, but she granted InuYasha time to mourn. She knew that that she just wanted him to be happy, and that meant that she needed to give him time to grieve as he had not been able to when she first died. She started to tear up.

"Oh man, I didn't mean to make you cry, Kagome, I thought you would be happy!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"I am, these are tears of _joy_!" Kagome cried back.

"Uhh, ok... I have one question though..." InuYasha began.

"What?"

"Can you teach me this Duel Monsters game?"

Kagome merely started laughing like crazy while tearing up.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it for chapter 1!**

**InuYasha: Well, that was strange...**

**Yugi: When do I show up?**

**Atem: And what about me?**

**Me: Well, I know that Yugi will show up soon, but I need to figure out something for you Atem... We will see...**


	2. Duel Disks, Kaiba & IY History

**Me: Well, looks like we are back!**

**Yugi: Now do we get introduced?!**

**Me: Hehehe... Perhaps... (Morphs Ryuseiga into Millennium Staff)**

**Me: (Eye of Anubis appears on forehead) InuYasha, since you were disrespectful to me, I am going to challenge you to a Shadow Game... Meanwhile, Atem can handle disclaimer and starting the story, right?**

**Atem: Very well... King InuYasha does not own _InuYasha_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_... He owns the Ryuseiga, himself, and the Millennium Staff. And he owns this story of course. Now, onward to the story!**

**Note: **_Yami no Game_** thoughts**

"Yami no Game"** Speech**

Yami no Game** Flashback text or video text**

_/Yami no Game/_** Atem mind link**

_/"Yami no Game"/_** Yugi mind link thoughts**

_\Yami no Game\_** Bakura mind link**

\"Yami no Game"\** Ryou mind link thoughts**

"_**Yami no Game"**_ **Computer speech text**

* * *

Over the course of the six months following that day, Kagome taught InuYasha and Shippo the game of Duel Monsters. She bought a Spellcaster/Warrior structure deck for InuYasha and an Toon/Illusionist/Warrior structure deck for Shippo and bought boosters for both of them to create their own decks. Both of them became fairly proficient in dueling each other, InuYasha always winning though. Each time more difficult to defeat Shippo than the previous. Now, instead of InuYasha hitting Shippo, they would duel to resolve conflicts. Kagome decided it was time to get InuYasha and Shippo a surprise for them, for being so good at resolving their conflicts in a peaceful way. She was on her way to the Kame Game Shop in Domino City. She went to other game shops to get InuYasha and Shippo's structure decks and boosters, but it was widely known that the Kame Game Shop had an exclusive contract with both Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation that gave the Game Shop the ability to sell specialized versions of Duel Disks, as well as many rare cards not available anywhere else in Japan. No one knew why, but she didn't care.

She finally arrived at the small shop. She entered the door and saw a small old man wearing gray overalls and a yellow bandana presiding over the counter. The old man smiled at her and said cheerfully, "Welcome to the Kame Game Shop, how may I help you?"

_Just like Grandfather..._ Kagome mused. "I would like to buy one adult Duel Disk, extra rugged. And one child duel disk, with automatic hand drawing and discarding, extra rugged as well." _Shippo needs the Child Duel Disk so that he doesn't keep losing or shredding his cards._

"Extra rugged you say? Then perhaps you will need the Duel Disk card database attachments pre-installed?"

"What are the card database attachments?" Kagome queried.

"Duel Disks normally connect to the Kaiba Corporation satellite system to retrieve card information, and hologram information as well. Since you are asking for extra rugged, I assume that you will be going to some fairly remote areas, where the satellite will not work?" the old man replied.

_So that's why the Duel Disk's hologram projectors didn't work in the Feudal Era. Well, then..._ "Something like that... Yes, the attachments should be pre-installed. Also, I need my Duel Disk upgraded to the extra rugged version as well with the attachments."

"Can I see your Duel Disk please? And what is your name?"

Kagome handed the old man her Duel Disk and told him her name; then he went to the phone and called someone. After the call, he turned to her and said, "Your request is unusual, but thanks to our agreement with the Kaiba Corporation, your Duel Disks will be ready in an hour. Please wait here, in case the delivery comes by earlier."

**Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corporation**

Seto Kaiba was a strange man. He was the youngest CEO of any company in the world. At only the age of fifteen, he accomplished a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation and turned it from a military company into a gaming company. And he had just got off the phone with Yugi's Grandpa, who owned the Kame Game Shop. As a result of Yugi winning Duelist Kingdom, Yugi had unknowingly acquired 60 of Industrial Illusions shares and became the true CEO of Industrial Illusions. However, Pegasus is controlling as CEO until Yugi had completed Kaiba's business lessons. When Kaiba and Pegasus met with Yugi to tell him the news, Kaiba had the strain to keep from busting out laughing at Yugi's expression when he found out he was the CEO of Industrial Illusions. On top of that, Kaiba also presented Yugi with an exclusive contract for the Kame Game Shop and Kaiba Corporation because Yugi had won the Battle City Tournament. Kaiba was at his chair, contemplating the strange order that he received from Grandpa Moto. Due to the contract, the Kame Game Shop had access to exclusive Kaiba Corporation technology, because Kaiba knew that the weirdos seemed to be attracted to Yugi like a magnet, always wanting to duel him for the God Cards that he locked away. After Yugi had defeated Atem in that duel, Atem passed on to the other side, Yugi locked the God Cards in a high security safe where not even Kaiba knows, but Yugi later went back to retrieve the Millennium Puzzle. He decided that he wanted to learn all he could about the magic of the Puzzle and control it as well. He used the Puzzle to reinforce the locks on the God Cards with ancient Shadow Magic spells. He gave Kaiba the Millennium Rod, and Bakura the Millennium Ring. The Millennium Necklace was given to Mokuba Kaiba. The remaining Millennium Items had gone to the rest of Yugi's friends. Personally, Kaiba didn't care about the Millennium Items too much, but he used the power of the Millennium Rod to help make his holograms more accurate. Though his brother seemed to be quite fascinated by the Millennium Necklace.

He wondered why someone requested extra rugged Duel Disks with portable database systems already attached to them. His instincts told him that he should design the order and deliver it personally, so that he could find out why the order was made in the first place. He left his office and went straight to his personal laboratory.

_Hmm, so two adult Duel Disks, one previously registered and being transferred._ He sat in the chair in front of his personal supercomputer, directly linked to the one stored in the Kaiba Mansion. The computer turned on and showed a energy blue background with Kaiba Corporation logo and a progress bar.

"_**Initializing Linux Kernel 2.6.26-sk48m7, Running Identity Verification Protocol, Please state your name and state what Item you hold."**_

"Seto Kaiba, Sennen Rod."

The computer screen changed, showing the energy blue background with a blue progress bar, and the words 'Seto Kaiba' above the bar.

"_**Voice Identification confirmed, Running Kaa Identity Verification Protocol, Please release your Kaa for five seconds in non-destructive mode."**_

Kaiba pulled out his Millennium Rod. He placed his Blue Eyes White Dragon on card slot on the computer console and invoked the Millennium Rod to summon it. The Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared in miniature form.

"_**Blue Eyes White Dragon Energy Identified. Identity Confirmed."**_

The computer then showed all the current statistics of Kaiba Corporation, explaining everything behind it.

"Now, computer. I need you to access the Duel Disk database. Locate the information on Kagome Higurashi."

"_**Wow Kaiba, looking up a girl? I thought I would never hear the day!"**_

"Not for that purpose, I have my eyes set on someone else..." _Serenity..._

"_**Oh well, I guess I'll wait for the juicy details! Well, this girl is strange indeed. It says here that over the past four years, she has missed a lot of school due to being sick with some of the strangest diseases ever, though only last month she had a medical checkup and showed absolutely nothing wrong with her. The Higurashi family owns the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo. The Shrine has been in the family's control for over 500 years, beginning with Sango and Miroku, according to the Shrine history. And get this, the Sango and Miroku referred in the Shrine history are a part of the legend of InuYasha."**_

"Strange... Locate an incident prior to all the strange sicknesses. Nearly all of these sicknesses cannot be possibly on her, or she would have been dead years ago. I have a feeling something happened to her that caused this mess."

"_**You were right, as always! Just before all of those diseases cropped up, Kagome Higurashi had reportedly fallen into a well on her shrine and was missing for three days. It was on her fifteenth birthday too."**_

"Run satellite history over the Higurashi Shrine and locate video of when she was found."

"_**Accessing NASA Geo-Spatial satellite network. Accessing real time video records of day of disappearance and day of reappearance. Video records found. Downloading videos. Would you like to view the videos, Kaiba?"**_

"Yes, please view videos, and activate sound as well. Zoom in and use automatic digital cleanup to make video clearer." _Most people don't know that the satellites can analyze energy vibrations on Earth and synthesize sound from it._ (A/N: Not sure if satellites can really do all that, but meh, its my story!)

"_**You won't believe this! This satellite system records in 3 dimensions, and the video cleanup made it as perfect as your hologram systems!"**_

_WHAT? My hologram system can view these videos in real space? Looks like Americans aren't falling behind on technology. Still, the computer says that after video cleanup it was as good. So perhaps they have some experimental technology on the satellites. Bears investigation later..._ "Activate Duel Disk hologram projection systems! Computer, while I am watching the video, authorize creation of three extra-rugged Duel Disks, with inboard computers and download the entire card database into each Duel Disk. Two Duel disks will be adult sized, one will be for a child, with automatic hand drawing/discarding and automatic card field manipulation."

The Duel Disk on his arm shot out four projectors that attached to the corners of the laboratory.

"_**Very well, Kaiba, sending request to Kaiba Corporation manufacturing factory. Would you like me to have them delivered to you directly?"**_

"Yes, directly and immediately!"

"_**Done. Virtual field activated. Loading video..."**_

Kaiba noticed that he was just above the shrine. He saw a girl walking out of the main building at the shrine. The girl noticed a little boy at the door of a small ancient looking house. _Feudal Era, my estimate,_ Kaiba mused. The girl walked up to the boy and said to him, "You know you're not supposed to play in there." The boy replied, "I'm not. It's the cat." She asked, "Did he go down to the well?" _So, it is a well-house,_ Kaiba thought. Zooming into the house, the boy called out, "Buyo!" The boy put his hands on the floor and kneels down and said, "I don't know where else he could be..." The girl then spoke, "So go down!" The boy whined, "But why do I gotta be the one?" 

"Because you're the one that's looking for him!"

_Looks like no useful information from sound..._ Kaiba realized. "Computer, pause video and shut down sound for video."

"_**Yes, Kaiba. Vibration/Sound translation turned off."**_

Kaiba looks on to the scene, where the girl is walking down the steps. "Resume video!"

The girl walked down and looks like she freaked out, then noticed it was the cat. Then the well glowed at the cracks. Suddenly, the well burst open and a bunch of translucent tentacles grabbed the girl and pulled her down the well. The well glowed purplish blue and faded. The boy panicked and ran off.

_I have seen all I needed to see._ "End this video, begin video with sound of reappearance!"

"_**OK Kaiba. Ended video. Starting video of day of reappearance, searching video for appearance of Kagome Higurashi. Located. Starting video at evening.**_

As Kaiba watched the incident of when Kagome returned, he found out two things. One, Kagome was a time-traveler, which is why she needed a portable card database for her duel disk. Two, she fought strange creatures called youkai, alongside one as well, known as InuYasha. And that she had something extremely important called 'Jewel Shards'. Shards of what, he didn't know. _Perhaps the computer can answer that for me..._ Kaiba thought.

"End the video. I have seen all I needed to see. Search about 'Jewel Shards' along with term 'InuYasha.' Report query results with best match," Kaiba ordered.

"_**As it turns out, there is something about Jewel Shards and InuYasha. However, it is in the legends and mythology of the tale of InuYasha. Do you still wish to know?"**_

"Yes, something tells me that these two are tied together."

"_**Well, then... In a story written by someone named Kaede, 500 years ago, a priestess in strange clothes came from a faraway land called Tokiyo with strange devices and buildings that reach the sky. She reluctantly teamed up with a hanyou known as InuYasha, and they worked together to retrieve all the Jewel Shards of the Shikon no Tama, otherwise known as the Jewel of the Four Souls. Referencing with Shinto theology, the Four Souls are described as part of the Shinto philosophy called Naobi. Naobi describes that when Courage, Friendship, Wisdom, and Love are united and balanced in one soul, that soul can do great things for good or evil."**_

_Interesting, so she may be wanting something to do to pass the time in the Feudal Era._ "What is the status on the Duel Disks I requested to be manufactured?" Kaiba queried.

"_**Those videos took a long time! In the 30 minutes you spent in those videos, the Duel Disks were successfully created, and they were sent to your office. They are waiting in your office for you to personally deliver."**_

"What information is there on the Shikon Jewel?"

"_**The Shikon Jewel has a past almost as nasty as the Millennium Items. The Shikon Jewel was created almost a thousand years ago. The legend of the Jewel states that Midoriko, a priestess that was extremely powerful, so powerful, that she could kill 10 youkai with one arrow, was locked into a battle with a hoard of youkai that merged together. The youkai and Midoriko fought for days on end, and finally, Midoriko realized that she was weakening and the youkai were about to overpower her. She sent away her companion, a twin-tailed nekomata, and used the last of her power to pull the souls of the youkai and her out and fused them together to become the Jewel. It was said that the Jewel popped right out of her heart as she and the youkai died. The youkai and the priestess fight in the Jewel for eternity, literally an eternal battle of good vs. evil!"**_

_This just gets better and better..._ Kaiba thought sarcastically. "I'm done here. Initialize Shutdown sequence!"

"_**Good bye Seto Kaiba."**_

Kaiba retracted the hologram projectors and picked up the Millennium Rod and his Blue Eyes White Dragon card. He put away the card and left the room, and returned to the office. On his desk where three duel disks in their respective packaging. Kaiba remembered how he came up with the idea for child's version of the Duel Disk. He used some of the technology of the Duel Computer he used to test Obelisk the Tormentor and the technology of the Mark I Duel Disk prototypes, which became fairly inexpensive to produce after the Duel Disk II: Battle City design was made. Then he combined the compact projection technology and the wrist design of the Duel Disk II to the Mark I Prototypes and added two layers to the disks. The first layer was the layer with ten card slots (with four mini-layers on each slot to accommodate events where more than 10 cards was on the layer) for the hand and two retaining areas for graveyard and remove from play zones. A mechanical device was built into the deck socket to automatically shuffle the cards and then draw 5 cards. The card picker would be able to allow automatic drawing of cards from deck to hand, discarding cards, putting cards in graveyard, removing from play, and putting cards on the field. The reason for it is simple: So that kids don't mess up the cards. Since all card selection was done mechanically, a set of gloves were designed to be put on the hands. The gloves allowed the kid to touch the giant holographic cards and do actions with them without touching the cards themselves. This idea came from the Mark I prototypes, which used the giant hologram cards for hand and field. Adapting the technology to standard rules was difficult, but being Kaiba, he relished the challenge. The result was that the Duel Disk looked like a two level version of the Mark I prototypes. To top it off, he added a wireless communicator to the Duel Disks to allow it to connect to other Duel Disks, regardless of type, and establish duel connections. This was a mechanism that he carried over from the original Mark I prototypes that remained in every Duel Disk. It was how Dartz's Orichalcos Duel Disks were able to work with Kaiba's Duel Disks. All the duel disks had rechargable solar batteries, so that they recharged or used solar energy whenever possible, but also worked in darkness with its intensely powerful battery. _Hmm, I am forgetting something... Ahh yes... The Kaiba Corporation 5 year full warranty packet to replace the limited warranty. Something tells me that they will need it..._ He printed out the warranty booklets, with a field requiring a pen signature of the name to authorize it. He then transferred ownership of Duel Identity of Kagome Higurashi to one of the adult ones. He wrote on the box of the Duel Disk, "Kagome Higurashi Duel Identity registered on this Disk."

He grabbed the boxes and then as he was about to leave, he saw Mokuba, _with the Millennium Necklace active!_ Mokuba spoke, "Seto, take your Sennen Rod with you and use it to transport yourself to the Kame Game Shop. Someone is about to break into the Game Shop. The girl, Kagome Higurashi, is a descendant of Atem, just like Yugi is..." Kaiba's eyes widened, then he nodded and activated the Millennium Rod and disappeared in a flash of light.

**Back at the Kame Game Shop**

It had been 45 minutes since she ordered the Duel Disks. She was bored. Then, almost suddenly, her priestess senses went off. _A youkai! In Domino City! And it is coming HERE!_ She quickly grabbed a bow out of her backpack and readied an arrow to shoot at the youkai.The youkai showed up, and Kagome recognized it through the illusion it was using. A panther youkai, with an evil red glow around the eyes. _It is out for my blood. Wait, it's a hanyou, so it is also in rage for something._ "You... with the Jewel... and scent of DOGS... Prepare to die!" _Great, it is after me because I hang out with InuYasha so much..._ She shot the arrow at the panther and purified it to human form. The former panther youkai collapsed unconscious and she put away her bow and arrows. Just then, a flash of.. _darkness? _and then a man in a black leather outfit with a gray trench coat opened the door. _He exudes an aura of coldness, just like Sesshomaru. I wonder who he is?_

The man was carrying three boxes. She then noticed the marking on one of the lapels of the trench coat. _'KC'... Kaiba Corporation! This must be the guy who came to deliver the Duel Disks!_ Kagome thought.

The man yelled out, "Mr. Moto, I brought the Duel Disks ordered!"

The old man, who she now knew as Mr. Moto, came down and spoke, "Kaiba, please just call me Grandpa! So you did bring them personally, I thought as much. How is Mokuba doing?"

The man, who she now knew as Kaiba, spoke and said, "He is doing well," and then proceeded to put the Duel Disk boxes on the counter. "How did you know of the attachments anyways?"

Mr. Moto replied, "Mokuba."

Kaiba nodded. "I integrated them instead of having them as separate components. The communicator to the satellites are still there, so the Duel Disks are tournament-legal. Give me the girl's Duel Disk."

Mr. Moto gave him the Duel Disk. Kaiba turned on the disk and took a card with the Kaiba Corporation logo on it. He put the card on the field zone and the Duel Disk glowed, then turned off.

Kaiba said, "This Duel Disk has been erased and will be returned to Kaiba Corporation, the Duel Identity has already been transferred to one of the Disks."

Mr. Moto turned to Kagome, "50,000 Yen please," (50,000 yen is about 502 dollars)

Kagome took out her credit card and handed it to Mr. Moto, who charged the cost of the Disks. "Thank you!"

Kagome took out the Duel Disk in the box marked with her name on it, and put it in her backpack to replace the one that Kaiba took back from her. She signed off the warranty booklet and gave the signed card to Kaiba, who told her he would take the card for her to be registered. She took the other two boxes with Disks in them and started walking out.

"You're welcome, Kagome."

Kagome left the shop and went home. When she arrived at the Higurashi Shrine, she unpacked the Duel Disks and grabbed the warranty cards from the warranty booklet attached. She placed them in her backpack and ran out to the well house. She jumped into the wellhouse and 500 years back in time.

Once she arrived, she called out to InuYasha. "InuYasha, I have a nice surprise for you!"

InuYasha, at a nearby tree, heard this and ran towards the well. He helped her out of the well and waited for the surprise. "Well? What is the surprise?"

Kagome replied, "Hold out your left arm and hold out your dueling deck in your right hand. And close your eyes!"

InuYasha groaned, then nodded and did exactly that. He felt the deck removed from his right hand and a weight added to his left arm. He heard a faint beeping noise. _Similar to that silvery thing she has..._

"Ok, open them!"

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at his left arm. _The silvery thing! With my dueling deck in it! What was it called? Ah ha!_ "A Duel Disk?"

"Yep, I got you your own Duel Disk, designed to work in the Feudal and Modern Eras!" Kagome replied cheerfully.

Kagome then took out the warranty card for InuYasha's Duel Disk. "InuYasha, I need you to sign your name on this card right here," pointing to the signature line.

InuYasha took out his writing brush and signed it, then blew on it to dry it. He handed the card back to Kagome, who then put it away.

Just then Shippo ran past InuYasha and right toward Kagome. He jumped up and landed right in front of her. "KAGOME!! Did ya bring any pocky or ninja foods for me?"

_One track mind._ Kagome thought, amused. "No Shippo. Though I do have a nice surprise for you. Have you been keeping your Dueling Deck in good condition this time?"

"Yes Kagome! I didn't take my deck out for anything, so I didn't lose the cards or anything at all!"

"Then give me your deck, I need it for the surprise."

Shippo fished out his deck and handed it to Kagome. Kagome sat down in front of her backpack and placed the deck inside the center chamber of the main disk of the Duel Disk for Shippo. She then took out the gloves and put them on Shippo's hand. Then she took out the Duel Disk.

"Shippo, hold out your left arm," Kagome ordered. Shippo did so, and Kagome slipped on the armlet disk of Shippo's Duel Disk. Then she attached the main disk to the armlet disk using some of InuYasha's youkai hair, which she originally collected to strengthen her bow. The youkai hair was strong enough to prevent Shippo from accidentally breaking the cord.

"Shippo, this is your Duel Disk. From now on, your Deck will always be inside this Disk. If you want to Duel InuYasha, you must use your Duel Disk to duel. This Duel Disk is designed so that you won't lose or rip up your cards accidentally. Since InuYasha can retract his claws to human nail length, he can use the full size Adult Duel Disk, while you get to use the specialized Kid version of the Duel Disk. Now, have you been practicing your writing, like I asked?"

"Yes Kagome!"

Kagome handed Shippo his warranty card and said, "Shippo I need you to sign your name as best as you can in the space right here," while pointing to the signature line.

Shippo signed it and returned the card to Kagome, who put it back in her backpack. She quickly jumped into the well, ran to her mom, handed her the warranty cards, and told her to mail them to Kaiba Corporation. She then ran back into the well and returned to the past.

InuYasha and Shippo blinked, and then asked Kagome at the same time, "So how do we duel using these?"

Kagome once again laughed...

* * *

**Me: Well, InuYasha, YOU LOSE THE SHADOW GAME!!**

**InuYasha: Nooo! (Moans as he turns human)**

**Me: You will be human until the next chapter starts!**

**Yugi: You barely mentioned us!**

**Atem: Ditto!**

**Kaiba: Fools... I am more important than you.**

**Me: (Blinks) How did you get here?**

**Kaiba: I was in a Duel with Yugi and ran after him when he fell into the portal...**

**Me: (Blinks) You used the Millennium Rod, didn't you?**

**Kaiba: (Sullenly) Yes... I used the Rod to keep the Portal open and walked right in.**

**Me: Well, anyways, that wraps up Chapter 2! And I own the design ideas of the Duel Disks, except for the Mark I prototype design, Mark II Battle City design, and the Doma Design. The idea that Kagome is a descendant of Atem comes from the fanfic "The Descendents of Atem" by Toboe LoneWolf. Linus Torvalds has copyright ownership of Linux.**

**Yugi & Atem: (pouts, mumbles, and grumbles)**

**InuYasha: (moans in human form)**

**Kaiba: Since these fools and the idiot here won't say anything, read and review so that I can get out of here...**


	3. InuYasha vs Shippo

**Me: Well, looks like we are back!**

**InuYasha: (Pulses with youki) Yes! I am not stuck as a weak human anymore!**

**Me: (Eye twitches, glares) InuYasha, this WEAK HUMAN was the one that locked you in your human form!**

**Yugi: Will I finally get to show up in this chapter?**

**Me: Hehehehe... I make no promises!**

**Atem: (looks down sullenly and dejectedly) I already left the Millennium Puzzle in your story... that means I don't show up at all!**

**Me: Who knows? The story has many twists and turns planned down the road!**

**Kaiba: (glares at everyone) Fools...**

**Me: Humph... You weren't even INVITED! Since you are here anyways, do the disclaimer...**

**Kaiba: This idiot doesn't own me, the geek squad (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_), or dog eared freak and his dorky friends (_InuYasha_)...**

**Kagome: (twitches, glares at Kaiba) DORKY?!**

**Kaiba: (stunned, scared) Run away!! (runs off)**

**Me: Meh... On to the story!**

**Note: **_Yami no Game_** thoughts**

"Yami no Game"** Speech**

Yami no Game** Flashback text or video text**

_/Yami no Game/_** Atem mind link**

_/"Yami no Game"/_** Yugi mind link thoughts**

_\Yami no Game\_** Bakura mind link**

\"Yami no Game"\** Ryou mind link thoughts**

_-Yami no Game-_ **Yami no InuYasha mind link**

_-"Yami no Game"-_ **InuYasha mind link thoughts**

"_**Yami no Game"**_ **Computer speech text**

* * *

After Kagome explained how to use the Duel Disks through a demonstration and the tutorial video on her computer, she activated InuYasha's and Shippo's Duel Disks and input their Duel Identities and activated their isomorphic controls. (A/N: They can have isomorphic controls if I want them to! Besides, the Duel Identity stuff suggests that the controls are isomorphic unless the user says otherwise)

Once the group arrived to an open meadow area, InuYasha and Shippo got a strange fire in their eyes. InuYasha walked up to Shippo and asked, "Hey runt, do you want to duel me?"

"Of course, Baka InuYasha!"

"Why you!! That's it!" He pressed the button Kagome showed him that turned on the Duel Disk. He raised the Duel Disk into the air. "Launch Holo-imagers!" The hologram projection system ejected from the Disk and landed at four corners of his side of the meadow, and activated. Shippo took the main disk and spun it towards the center, like a spinning top. The spinning disk ejected four projectors and landed on his side of the meadow.

InuYasha and Shippo yelled out, "DUEL!"

(IY:8000LP/S:8000LP)

Shippo's armlet started to glow and a hologram version of the Duel Disk that InuYasha used extended out of it. He had his gloves on and he used his right hand to draw five cards, just as InuYasha drew five cards. He was surprised at how real they felt. "Kagome, these cards, they have no scent, but I can feel them in my hands!"

Kagome responded, "This Duel Disk is designed to work just like InuYasha's, only safer for kids who play because you don't ever actually touch the cards. The cards and that field attached to your arm are both holograms, linked to the real field on the main Disk that you sent out to the field."

"Cool!"

(A/N: Whenever there is a Duel, the story style changes to script style to make it easier to understand.)

InuYasha: I'll go first! Draw! (Draws one card) _Hmm, this is a good opening hand._ I place two cards facedown and set one monster in defense mode facedown. Your turn Shippo!

The field activates and shows InuYasha's move on the virtual field.

Shippo: My turn! Draw! (Draws one card) _Hmm, as idiotic as InuYasha acts normally, he isn't stupid enough to lay a monster down without some sort of trap or magic to boost or make it worse for me. _I play the Spell card, Pot of Greed! Its effect allows me to draw two cards! (Notices the Pot of Greed virtualized and hands extending out of the Pot to give him two cards while his deck glows) _Much better..._ I play the Spell card, Toon World! First, I need to pay 1000 LP to activate Toon World.

The Toon World card is virtualized, with a giant cartoon book coming out of Toon World. (IY:8000LP/S:7000LP)

Shippo: Now, since Toon World is on the field, I can summon a Toon monster. I summon Toon Cannon Soldier (ATK:1400/DEF:1300), in attack mode! Toon Cannon Solider, being a Class-C Toon, can not attack this turn. I place four cards face down. End Turn!

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara: (shock and jaw dropped)

Sango: Wow, your 'Duel Disks' from your world produce such realistic illusions

Miroku: Even more realistic than Shippo's illusions!

Shippo: (glares) I can't produce illusions that real yet, but I will be able to as I grow older!

Miroku: (Sweatdrops) Okay Shippo...

Kirara: (mews in shock and appreciation)

InuYasha: _Hmm..._ Draw! (Draws one card) Wait, Shippo, why do you need Toon World on the field for that Toon? Class-C Toons don't require Toon World.

Shippo: You'll see... (grins) Now, make your move!

InuYasha: Yeah, yeah! (Notices Tessaiga is pulsing as his hand was over Graceful Charity). _What? Tessaiga responded to the card? That doesn't make any sense! It wants me to play that card! Well, Tessaiga has never let me down before..._ I play Graceful Charity! This card allows me to draw three cards and discard two! (Draws three cards, discards two) I place two cards face down and summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (ATK:1600/DEF:1000), in Attack Mode!

Shippo: _Perfect..._

InuYasha: Breaker the Magical Warrior, Activate your special ability! Breaker the Magical Warrior gets one Spell Counter for being summoned. Now, by using that Spell Counter, I can destroy one Trap or Spell Card on the field. _Hmm, Toon World isn't much of a threat, but his face down cards might be..._ I choose that face down card, the one on the far right!

Shippo: (slyly) Are you sure of this InuYasha? _Hehehe...maybe he will fall for the bluff?_

InuYasha: (sweats a little, gets angry) Of course I am! Now reveal it, negate it, and destroy it!

Shippo: (growls) If you say so! _Arrgh, I hoped he would fall for my bluff..._ Reveal and destroy face down card!

The card flips up and is revealed to be Solemn Judgement, and is destroyed.

**In the forest just around the meadow**

Rin was walking around looking for flowers, heading towards the meadow, when she noticed a silver bat-shaped glowing thing (A/N: one of the projectors! Hehe) and looked outward. It was InuYasha and Shippo-kun! Shippo-kun and InuYasha had silvery things attached to them and it looked like they were battling in some strange way. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She called to her lord. Sesshomaru heard her call and immediately went to her. "What is it, Rin?" he queried.

"Look! It's InuYasha-sama and Shippo-kun! It looks like they are battling in some strange way! And look, that giant card was just burst into pieces!"

"Hmm, that warrior must be weak if it is obeying that pathetic hanyou. The warrior just destroyed that strange blue soldier..."

"Look Sesshomaru-sama, those numbers that appeared next to Shippo! It says 'Life Points' and they are dropping! Oh no! Those fireballs and Shippo-kun is on fire! He is being poisoned by those liquids! And attacked by the giant old lady! Shippo-kun is losing more 'Life Points' and is losing! InuYasha-sama's 'Life Points' are higher! Can you please help them?"

Sesshomaru contemplated this request from Rin. Rin then turned towards him and looked at him with large cute innocent puppy eyes. Sesshomaru tried, but he could not resist. "I will attempt to help the kitsune kit..."

"Yay!"

Sesshomaru walked out to the meadow towards Kagome, Miroku, and Sango...

"Wait for me Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yells, as she runs after him.

**Back to the duel...**

InuYasha: All right! Now, Breaker the Magical Warrior, attack his Toon Cannon Soldier! Magical Energy Slash Attack!

Breaker the Magical Warrior slashes Toon Cannon Soldier and destroys it. (IY:8000LP/S:6800LP)

InuYasha: Ha! First blood! Reveal Spell Cards, Hinotama and Ookazi!

Fireballs fly down from the sky and hit Shippo, decreasing his life points. Shippo catches on fire for a few seconds, descreasing life points again(IY:8000LP/S:5500LP)

InuYasha: End Turn!

Shippo: My turn! _Arrgh, so much life point damage in one turn! Fortunately, I have these cards!_ Draw! (Draws one card) Reveal face down cards! Dian Keto the Cure Master, Red Medicine, Goblin's Secret Remedy!

InuYasha: _Heh.. I know him too well..._ Too bad... Reveal Trap Card! Bad Reaction to Simochi! This card turns all of the amount of life points you would get from those cards into DIRECT DAMAGE! (Laughs madly)

(IY:8000LP/S:3400LP)

Shippo: Arrgh, now you will get it! I play the Spell Card, Cost Down! By discarding one card, all monsters I play during this turn will be two less power levels! I summon Toon Summoned Skull (ATK:2500/DEF:1200)!

A blue stretched out skeleton thing with yellow eyes popped out of the Toon World book.

Shippo: Activate Field Spell, Yami!

Shadows began to emerge from Shippo's side and engulfed the entire meadow...

Shippo: Yami increases the attack power of all Fiends and Spellcasters by 200 points, and decreases all Fairy-type monsters by the same amount. Toon Summoned Skull is a Fiend as well as a Toon, so he gets the Field Power Bonus! (Summoned Skull ATK:2700) I also equip Sword of Dark Destruction and Dark Energy to Summoned Skull (ATK:3400/DEF:1300). Since Toon Summoned Skull is special summoned from my hand, I can summon another monster! I summon Celtic Guardian in defense mode!

A warrior in ancient celtic armor appears in front of Shippo, glaring down at InuYasha with his sword pointed downward and his shield in front in defense, his card appearing underneath him.

Shippo: Toon Summoned Skull is a Class-A Toon, and therefore requires me to pay 500LP for it to attack. Since you have no Toons on your side of the field, I can attack directly, skipping your monsters! Toon Summoned Skull, attack InuYasha directly! Lightning Strike attack!

The Toon Summoned Skull launched bolts of lightning towards InuYasha. (IY:4600LP/S:2900LP)

Shippo: Hahahaha! So much damage at once! End Turn!

Kagome: That was quite skillful. He really mastered the Heart of the Cards...

Miroku: Indeed, this 'Heart of the Cards' that you taught to both InuYasha and Shippo has made them much better duelists...

Sango: (In awe) Wow...

Sesshomaru: (walks up, with cool demeanor, with Rin behind him) So priestess, you taught them this? What are these spells and summonings? What is all this? How is all this possible?

Miroku: It is... something from Kagome's village. Those silver objects attached to InuYasha and Shippo are called Duel Disks. They allow InuYasha and Shippo to duel with 'holograms' instead of with cards alone. It requires immense skill and strategy.

Kagome: Plus, it's based on an ancient practice from Egypt...

Sesshomaru: _Egypt, why is that familiar? Oh yes... Father was visited by a youkai from Egypt just before he met InuYasha's wretched mother...He too talked of ancient practices by the humans of his lands, though what it was, I do not know... _Hn...

InuYasha: _Heh, so the bastard decided to show up... He must be surprised by the holograms..._ Hey Kagome, offer to teach Rin the game, perhaps Shippo will bother me less if she learns the game as well!

Kagome: _That's not a bad idea... Though it will require me to get another Duel Disk... I hope I still have some tournament money left over... _(A/N: Kagome is an accomplished local duelist, who dueled to make some money, as Japanese schools do not allow students to hold jobs.) Maybe I will...

InuYasha: Now... Shippo, why are you looking so smug?

Shippo: (looks smug) Look at the field, InuYasha. I almost have you defeated! Even closer than last time! On my next turn I will finally be able to defeat you in a duel!

InuYasha: _Don't count on it!_ I don't think so! My turn! Draw! (Draws one card) I activate the Spell card, Enemy Controller!

A huge gamepad appears in front of InuYasha.

InuYasha: Go Enemy Controller! Press Left, Right, A, and B! Take control of Shippo's Toon Summoned Skull!

Shippo: _Uh oh! Shoulda thought of that! If it was a trap, I could deal with it... Arrgh, but it was a Spell card..._ No...

InuYasha: Oh yes! I pay 500 LP to attack you directly with Toon Summoned Skull! Since this was your only Toon, the same rules apply!

Shippo is blasted by lightning bolts of the Toon Summoned Skull. (IY:4100LP/S:0000LP)

Shippo: No! I LOST! AGAIN!!

InuYasha: Good job, runt, you nearly had me! But, I'm still good! I win!

(A/N: Since the duel is over, the story returns to normal style)

The holograms and the darkness fade away, and the hologram projectors automatically return to the Duel Disks. Shippo's Duel Disk starts retracting cards and then spins back to Shippo's armlet. InuYasha's Duel Disk folds back into inactive mode. InuYasha's Tessaiga starts pulsing...

_-InuYasha.. hikari...-_

_Who was that?! What was that! Why did it call me 'hikari'?_ InuYasha thought wildly. The Tessaiga stopped pulsing. InuYasha covered up his worry and went over to Kagome.

"So how was the duel Kagome?" InuYasha asked hopefully.

"It was very good! Maybe you will be ready to come with me to duel in tournaments! It will be something that you and I can do together! Of course you need more training on different styles of dueling for tournaments, but if we have more players, then perhaps..." Kagome replied, beaming at him.

"Well, dueling took a lot out of me, I'm hungry!" InuYasha declared.

"InuYasha, you are always hungry!" Kagome sweatdropped and laughed.

* * *

**Me: That wraps up Chapter 3! This story is progressing rather nicely, and the ideas keep coming! Anyways, this was my first attempt at a style for writing down Duels. Hopefully it is good. **

**Kaiba: That was actually somewhat decent...**

**InuYasha: Whoo! I beat Shippo without getting in trouble! (Jumps around and laughs madly)**

**Kagome: (mutters) You don't have to gloat so much about it... OSUWARI!!**

_**WHAMM!!**_

**InuYasha: (moans) Oww...**

**Yugi: I wasn't even mentioned at all in this chapter!**

**Atem: (looks down dejectedly) ...**

**Me: Well, the Tessaiga seems to be more intelligent than your average youkai fang. I wonder why? Just have to wait and see! Please Read and Review so that I can continue this story with your valuable input!**


	4. Inu & Taisho, Yugi & Ryou, EVIL PLOT!

**Me: Well, we are back for another chapter!**

**InuYasha: (sarcastically) Oh joy..**

**Kaiba: (rolls eyes) Morons...**

**Yugi: Now will we get introduced into the story?**

**Atem: (looks down sullenly and sulks) ...**

**Me: (cheerfully) Maybe you will Yugi, maybe you will... **

**Kagome: I hope so, he seems to start becoming depressed, just like Atem over there...**

**Me: O.o; Anyways... Kagome, do the disclaimer for me, would ya?**

**Kagome: Sure! King InuYasha does not own _InuYasha_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_**

**Me: Alright, on to the story!**

**Note: **_Yami no Game_** thoughts**

"Yami no Game"** Speech**

_/Yami no Game/_** Atem mind link**

_/"Yami no Game"/_** Yugi mind link thoughts**

_\Yami no Game\_** Bakura mind link**

_\"Yami no Game"\_** Ryou mind link thoughts**

_-Yami no Game-_ **Yami no InuYasha mind link**

_-"Yami no Game"-_ **InuYasha mind link thoughts**

"**Yami no Game"** **Computer speech text**

* * *

InuYasha's group went back to Kaede's village, and Sesshomaru secretly followed them back. He was curious as to how those 'holograms' were possible for humans. As he had gotten closer to Kaede's village, he began to faintly sense a strange energy emanating from InuYasha. InuYasha stopped walking for a moment, and turned to look straight towards Sesshomaru! Though that isn't what frightened him (though he won't ever admit it); rather, it was what was on InuYasha's face when he turned to look at Sesshomaru. His youkai markings had appeared and his eyes were red-rimmed! InuYasha's markings then faded, and he turned back towards the group and walked away.

InuYasha sensed him as the group was walking to Kaede's village... _Sesshomaru! What does he want?!_ He turned around and looked straight at Sesshomaru, and noticed that Sesshomaru looked strangely frightened. _Hmph! _He turned around and walked to Kaede's village. Once he arrived at one of their old campsites near the village and the well, he noticed the sun setting and the tired looks on their faces, so he suggested that they all get some sleep, and saw how shocked they all were to hear that suggestion from him.

"What? You think I don't notice how tired you are? You are no use falling asleep on the road when you'll be needed!" InuYasha roared.

The others sweatdropped.

"Very well, InuYasha-sama." Sango and Miroku replied, as they prepared for sleep.

Kagome had already put herself to sleep, and Shippo had snuggled near Kagome to sleep as well. InuYasha felt a twinge of jealousy, but then remembered how his own childhood was after his mother died. He supposed that Shippo didn't deserve to go through what he did to survive. He laid Tessaiga on the wall near him, put his cards away in Kagome's backpack, and went to sleep.

Unnoticed by everyone, once InuYasha had gone to sleep, the Tessaiga began to pulse. InuYasha's youkai markings reappeared. And then, the third eye appeared on his forehead, glowing in the darkness of the night, yet totally concealed from everyone who didn't recognize the magic at work.

**Dream Sequence of InuYasha**

InuYasha appeared in a room. The room was decorated in forestry, with unopened toy boxes and a ball sitting there. A painting of Kagome on the wall with a heart around it was next to him. Though, all this did not interest him. He walked out the door and stood in a hallway. He noticed a cast-iron door with a strange depiction of an eye on it. He felt compelled to open the door and walk in. And so he did. Once he entered, he immediately felt he was being spied on. He looked around suspiciously. Nothing... He growled. _Oh well, might as well see what is around me here..._ He looked around and noticed it was like being inside a stone version of a Japanese styled castle, with statues of giant dogs around him. He finally found the throne area, and noticed that it looked like he was on the throne! Wait... A closer look revealed that it wasn't him. But rather, someone that looked similar to him. After all, he didn't have purple stripes, pointed ears, and his hair tied up. Then, the look-alike turned towards him. A word escaped the other's mouth, "Hikari!"

"Okay, what is going on here?"

"Well, simply put, you are inside my soul room."

"WHAT?!"

"You must have been awfully curious about me calling out to you after your duel if you came to visit me..." the other muttered.

"Who are you?"

"Well, I was once known as the Inu no Taisho, the Great Dog Lord. I am his memories and incarnate soul. I died to protect your mother, InuYasha, and the Millennium Sword took it as my worth been proven to wield such a powerful item."

"Millennium Sword? What?!"

"Oh, it is probably better known to you as Tessaiga. You see, over a thousand years ago, when I was still alive and ruling the Western Lands, a man disguised as a youkai came to me. He told me that he came from Egypt, the land of the Pharaohs. According to the man, the Islamic Caliphates ruling the country had discovered his family's ancient secret as one of the Millennium Item Guardians. He knew that if the Caliphate were to take possession of the Sword, it would be destroyed. So, he fled Egypt and came to China, where I was on a campaign to get better trade with Chinese youkai with our own. Obviously you know that ended rather badly, with me having to seal away Hyoga. But anyways, he met me and thought he was going to die, and I thought I was going to kill him, when I heard the strangest voice. It said, 'Take the Sword, for the Pharaoh's return is soon...' When I asked him what he meant by those words, he did not at first understand. When I repeated those words, he realized the meaning apparently. He said that he would explain if I would get him to safety."

"So did ya?"

"Of course I did, a dog's curiosity is almost as insatiable as a cat's. I took him with me back to my castle in the Western Lands, and ordered everyone out of my private study. He came in my study and told me everything regarding the Millennium Items. He told me how they were created by slaughtering an entire village to use their souls and blood to make the blood-gold that was used to make the Millennium Items. In total, there were 7 Items. However, when a strange darkness emerged from the Millennium Stone, a light came from it, and two additional Items appeared. Some of the men realized that two of the Items were too powerful for anyone to use. So, one item was sealed away in a stone tablet, whereas the other, was sent to one of the branches of the Ishtar clan. This branch refused the duty of becoming the tombkeepers of the Pharaoh that sealed the magic away, but rather chose to guard one of the two unusual Items. He told me of the Pharaoh, who had battled Zork for several days and nights, and realizing that he was weakening, used all the magic he could muster to pull Zork as well as himself into his Millennium Item, the Millennium Puzzle. He added an additional spell to make him forget himself, so that when he was revived, he couldn't tell anyone how to revive Zork's soul that was contained in the Puzzle. It is said that the Pharaoh's descendant and reincarnate, who possesses the same love for games as himself, will be destined to solve the Millennium Puzzle and unlock all the magic, as well as the Pharaoh himself."

"Sounds a lot like the Shikon no Tama's story to me.." InuYasha muttered.

He was intrigued by this, though he continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "He said that the Sword must be protected, for it possessed all the powers of all of the seven main Millennium Items. Finally, he told me that the Sword was meant for a champion for all, and for the Sword to tell me anything meant that one of my descendants would later be that champion. At the time, I thought of Sesshomaru, but I knew he would never be such a person. He then told me that if he doesn't find a way to hide the Sword, then people would always be after him. I offered to take it from him, and protect it. He responded by telling me that the Sword does not feel it is the right time, and that he probably should stay around until such a time comes around. At first, I thought he was making that up, but then I saw the strangest thing. A third eye had appeared on his forehead, and it was glowing! He told me that it was the Eye of Anubis, the one who judged souls on their path to the afterlife. I believed him. So, as the centuries passed, he remained with me, concealed as an Egyptian youkai. When he heard of the Shikon no Tama's creation, he said that Midoriko was the Shield's worthy owner, but since she died before she could receive it, and the next one in line to wield the powers that she did would be the one. My guess is that your mate-to-be Kagome would be the one to wield the Shield. Anyways, later on, Sesshomaru's mother finally left me, unable to tolerate my indifference towards humans."

"So, was Sesshomaru's mom anything like Sesshomaru?"

"Unfortunately, Sesshomaru inherited much of his looks and personality from his mother... So, they are pretty much the same..."

InuYasha burst out laughing, then calmed down and asked, "What happened after that?"

"A century later, I met Izayoi, who is your mother, InuYasha. As I secretly courted her, she told me all about her, and her life. Then, the worst news came from her mouth, that she was to be wed to a human general, Takemaru of Setsuna. She said the only way to get out of it was for someone else to contest the marriage. I had a brilliant idea at that moment. I went to Totosai and asked him to forge me a sword, and he asked me one question, why? At that time, I had no answer. So, I left to the castle so that I could talk to the man holding the Sword. He had become my most trusted advisor, and I felt I needed his help in understanding a solution to the dilemma." He paused.

"Well?" InuYasha demanded.

"I did talk to him, and he said that I should tell him about my desires, my deepest desire that only Izayoi and myself knew. He can be trusted, he said. He also wanted to come with me." Another pause.

InuYasha stared intensely at him.

He sweatdropped, "We arrived at Totosai's place. I was a nervous wreck. I kept thinking, 'What if my answer isn't good enough for him?' I walked up to Totosai...

**Flashback 255 years ago, Totosai's place**

Inu no Taisho and the mysterious man with the golden sword walked up to the entrance of Totosai's home. Inu no Taisho looked calm and collected on the outside, but inside he was a nervous wreck. The mysterious man placed his hand on the nervous youkai's shoulder to calm him. "My lord, my companion, you have nothing to worry about."

Though Inu no Taisho calmed down a bit, he thought rather sarcastically, _Keh, says you! I am about to be judged to be worthy of a sword by the greatest youkai sword smith of all the lands!_

Inu no Taisho called out in his loud, deep voice, "Totosai, I am here with an answer to your question!"

Totosai ambled out, on his strange flying cow youkai, asking rather absentmindedly, "Da... what question was that?"

Inu no Taisho sweatdropped. He had heard that the sword smith was eccentric and absentminded, but had not really believed it before. "Uhm, you asked me why should you make me a sword?"

"Ahh... so why should I? Many youkai and humans before you have asked for my swords, and I had made them, only for them to be mistreated and misused. There is a reason why I live in such as hostile place nowadays..."

Inu no Taisho stood tall, his impressive 7 foot tall frame resonating with power. "I want a blade forged to help me to better protect the one I love..."

"A youkai in love... Rare thing nowadays... But youkai mates are strong on their own, as well as together. Why should I forge you a sword?"

Inu no Taisho calmly spoke out clearly, "My mate-to-be is human, a human princess by the name of Izayoi."

Totosai's already wide eyes widened even further... "Gah! So that is why you want a powerful sword. You wish to protect her with all of your power, because she has none of her own to call upon!"

The tall inu-youkai nodded.

"Very well, I suppose this will be a rather interesting project. I need two of your fangs. This sword will be unlike any other!" Totosai yelled out.

"Fine," Inu no Taisho said. He transformed into his true form. Then something very strange happened. The golden sword at the mysterious man's hip started to glow, and a giant silver haired wolf had appeared.

The wolf spoke, "I have been summoned from the Dominion by a Millennium Item, why?"

The mysterious man turned toward the wolf, and Totosai could see that a strange third eye had appeared on his forehead, glowing very brightly. "I need you to knock out two fangs from the giant silver dog's mouth without damaging him or the fangs. Then you may return to the Dominion."

The wolf replied, "Very well." The wolf charged at the silver dog, and promptly knocked two fangs clean out of his mouth. The wolf then glowed and faded away. Inu no Taisho promptly returned to his humanoid form. He blinked, and then said, "Well, Totosai, here are the fangs you requested."

Totosai sighed, and began work on it, "You, Inu no Taisho, come back later, in a few hours, I will have a sword done for you."

"Only a few hours? Amazing, you do quick work for commissioned jobs..."

Inu no Taisho left and prepared a spell to conceal himself as a human, and bound the spell to a silver pendant shaped like a dog. He went to a mirror and noticed that the spell worked perfectly. He deactivated the spell and went back to Totosai.

Inu no Taisho returned to Totosai, who ambled up to him and presented him the sword, which looked quite average. "Totosai, this sword looks... like a human sword."

"Ahh, but Tessaiga is no ordinary sword, watch." Totosai's aura flared around him, and the sword transformed into a giant fang!

Inu no Taisho's eyes bugged out, "Absolutely amazing," he whispered. Totosai beamed at the praise.

The mysterious man, who had been quiet this whole time, decided to speak. "May I see the blade?"

Totosai blinked, "Is it alright for that man to hold it, Inu no Taisho?"

"Yes."

"OK... sure..." Totosai handed the man the sword, which returned to its dormant state. He drew out his golden sword, and said a few words in an incomprehensible language. Then, the third eye appeared on his forehead again. The golden sword started to glow, and Tessaiga pulsed and transformed. He slashed the glowing golden sword with Tessaiga, and the golden sword seemed to melt into Tessaiga.

"What just happened?" Totosai asked. Inu no Taisho's eyes just bugged out. _He does not have youki to transform the blade, yet he could do it!_

"The Sword chose its method of hiding, knowing that Tessaiga will be given to the next champion to own the Sword."

"What?"

"The champion will receive the Fang of the Protector as his birthright, but will gain the Sword after proving himself. The Fang will die and be reborn, allowing the Sword will strengthen the bond between the fang and its future owner, and a barrier of Shadow energy is in place to prevent the fang from being used by all those not worthy... Note that you, Inu no Taisho, will be able to wield the Tessaiga, in its original state. But when it passes on to the champion, he will make many changes to Tessaiga before it truly becomes his sword. Once he does, no one else except him and his chosen descendant will be able to wield it.."

Totosai shrugged, not knowing what else to do, "Tessaiga has many abilities, two of which are destructive, two of healing, and the ability to absorb other powers into itself."

Inu no Taisho was interested, "So, what are its destructive abilities?"

Totosai answered, "The Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave are the destructive abilities."

"And the healing abilities?"

"It has the power to raise the dead if the soul wishes to return, and it can regenerate limbs and heal you. A final countermeasure in the fang is that if the wielder is in mortal danger, Tessaiga can teleport the user away automatically, by taking in mass amounts of energy from the user. Teleportation is a difficult ability, so it is to be used in the most extreme of circumstances..."

Inu no Taisho and the mysterious man nodded and walked away with the new fang sword, the Tessaiga.

**End Flashback**

"I later used my new disguise as a human to contest the marriage Izayoi's father had set up with Takemaru. He was suspicious of me at first, and he called a priest to verify if I am human or not. Internally, I panicked, but then Tessaiga had pulsed with a strange energy that seemed to cloak my aura and twist the priest's senses to make him believe I was an ordinary human lord general (A/N: No better way to say what his position is equivalent to human terms, after all he is the Great Dog Lord, The Inu no Taisho, the Silver Dog General). Izyaoi's father then asked me to do a non-lethal sword fight for the prize of Izayoi. Then, Izayoi had come out of her room and was staring. Her father had gotten nervous, as if he was not supposed to do what he did. But Izayoi continued to stare at me. Then she gasped, and I guessed that she saw through the disguise. I do not know how even to this day, but I am grateful. For then she nodded and I proceeded to win the right to marry Izayoi from Takemaru. We left, and the rest really is history," Inu no Taisho concluded.

"Yeah, well Tessaiga has lots of other powers now... It can break barriers using the Wind Scar in the Crimson Tessaiga, shatter even the strongest of force fields and beings with the Adamant Barrage, absorb youki and cut youketsu directly with the Dragon Scaled Tessiaga, the Tenseiga's powers were reabsorbed, along with the Void of the Afterlife (A/N: the English name I made up for Meidou Zangetsu Ha) and the Black Tessaiga's Blades of the Afterlife was unlocked," InuYasha rattled off.

(A/N: Blades of the Afterlife is the version of the Meidou attack where InuYasha's sword sends out bladed cutting versions of the original Meidou attack. My understanding is that since Tessaiga is a sword that cuts, it would need a more finely tuned version of the Meidou attack that cuts. Tenseiga, as being a temporary cast off of Tessaiga's healing powers, was locked to being unable to cut the living, and as such the Meidou was preserved in its original wide range form, unable to hurt, but still destroy at the same time. My guess is that once the technique is mastered in the Tessaiga, the Blades of the Afterlife attack manifests.)

Inu no Taisho blinked. "Wow, that is a lot of power, and yet you have not been overwhelmed by it. That shows a great deal of character. I believe that you have finally been able to prove yourself as the champion of this Era, and thus you have completed your task in this world. That is why the Tessaiga is revealing me, and its final layer of power. It probably helps that you started playing Duel Monsters, which as I understand, has a connection to Egypt?"

"Yeah... Wait, whaddya mean I have nothing left in this world? I don't wanna die!" InuYasha yelled.

"Of course not! It just means that you are freed from this world, and probably you should move into Kagome's world. When you wake up, the same pendent I used to make myself seem human will be around your neck, and the power of Tessaiga will prevent your aura from being detected, just as it had for me," Inu no Taisho had responded. Then, he started chanting and a strange card appeared. Then some purplish fog was sucked into the card. The card landed in InuYasha's hand. He held up the card and looked at it. He dropped it in shock, as he realized what it was.

"How does this card have Sesshomaru's arm in the picture. And why aren't there any text on it?" InuYasha freaked out.

"Well InuYasha, the card is Sesshomaru's arm. Give the card to Sesshomaru, and tell him 'Chichi-ue says "look forward to a game"'. That should rattle him slightly, at least. He will not throw away the card, for his curiosity will burn and compel him to keep it. When the time is right, I will challenge him to return his left arm. That fog you saw getting sucked into the card was Shadow Magic, constructing a spell that locked a copy of myself in there, with your looks... Heh, he is in for a shock when I test him, yes he is..." InuYasha chuckled while Inu no Taisho laughed madly.

"So, why are you here in the first place?"

"Well, when I battled Takemaru with the Sounga to allow Izayoi to get away, I regretted not going to be able to meet my own son, to be able to help him through life. As I lay dying, the Tenseiga and the Tessaiga had merged for a split second, and in that split second, I felt a part of myself sucked right out and into the sword. My understanding of Egyptian beliefs makes me believe that my Kaa, or my memories and incarnation soul was sealed into the Tessaiga. My Baa, or my base life energy, went on to be reincarnated. I guess it wanted me to guide you through your life after you were done with your quest to prove yourself. When you sealed Sounga, the Tessaiga momentarily allowed me to reveal myself to you, of course, you did not understand it at the time. Sesshomaru was actually quite shocked. Now that I am revealed to you, would you accept me as your Yami?"

"Huh?" InuYasha was confused.

"The reason I called you Hikari is simply that you are the light of the soul, whereas I am the darkness. I believe that you are my reincarnation by some twisted scheme of things. You contain the light of the soul, whereas I contain the darkness, the more darker aspects of you. Your youkai markings are significant of that. Will you accept me as your Yami?"

"Yes. I will..." InuYasha said.

A flash and everything went black...

**End Dream Sequence**

InuYasha was wide awake now. He was holding a card in his hand, the card that his Yami had told him to give to Sesshomaru. _Sesshomaru, you are here..._ InuYasha walked out of the tent and glanced around. His Yami suddenly appeared in spiritual form next to him.

_-InuYasha, Sesshomaru is to your left, behind the tree near the lake.-_

"Huh? Oh..."

_-You do not have to speak out loud to talk to me, try thinking your thoughts towards me-_

InuYasha scrunched up his face in thought, and focused his mind.

_-"Like this?"-_

_-Perfect-_

InuYasha quickly found Sesshomaru, who was looked out at the lake.

"What do you want, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru queried tonelessly.

"Here." InuYasha handed him the card.

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow, "Why do you want this Sesshomaru to have the card?"

InuYasha simply replied, "The card is from Chichi-ue, who says 'Look forward to a game.'"

Sesshomaru was internally very confused, but his interest was piqued as well. "Very well," he said as he walked away.

InuYasha returned to camp as the rest were waking up. "Kagome, I need to talk to you privately."

InuYasha and Kagome walked towards the well. InuYasha spoke up first, "Kagome, I want to enter a Tournament with you."

Kagome was not too surprised by this, "Are you sure, InuYasha?"

"Yes."

Kagome shrugged. "Let's go to my era then and see what Tournaments we can enter in, then.."

Kagome and InuYasha then jumped into the well.

**Back to Kaiba Corporation, Present Era, Seto Kaiba's office**

Kaiba was on his computer working on diagnostics for Duel Disks, when a new message appeared.

"**New Duel Disk detected. New Duel Identity registered."**

Kaiba read the identity and information from the Duel Disk. _A strange deck combination. Wait a minute... InuYasha! His Duel Disk registers one duel, but the Duel was very good. His play of spells, traps, and monsters is as good as a Three Star Duelist. I guess his Duel Identity will need that registered._ Kaiba added to the Duel Identity a skill set of three stars.

Just then, Mokuba came into the office. "Seto, Kagome is gonna want another one of those Duel Disks for kids that you made. Also, I want to provide a deck for the one who the duel disk is intended for. Perhaps you should use that as a way to get her and her mysterious partner to join the Second Battle City tournament. She already is a four-star duelist, and you just made her partner a three-star duelist, right?"

Kaiba was surprised, but realized he shouldn't be. "Fine.. Yes Mokuba. I think I will do as you suggested."

Kaiba turned to his phone, "Roland, create another specialized Child Duel Disk and send it to the Higurashi Shrine! I want it there immediately, along with an invitation to the Second Battle City tournament to both Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha!"

Roland on the phone replied, "Yes Mr. Kaiba!"

Mokuba prepared a deck for the disk with Kaiba's spare set of duplicate cards and called to Roland, "Roland, I have a deck of cards for the Duel Disk, pack this in a package and put the package in the box for the Duel Disk. Mark the box of the Duel Disk with the words, 'For Rin, ward of Sesshomaru.'"

Roland came up to the room and took the cards, "Yes Young Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba sat back at his desk, thinking. _Hmm, with InuYasha and Kagome in our Era, I wonder what will happen to the Tournament. I already sent out the invites to Yugi, Marik, and Bakura. Unfortunately, he forced me to send an invite to that mutt Joey as well. _

Mokuba turned back to Kaiba, the Necklace already activated, "Seto, be warned, a new evil is emerging, this Tournament will be a battle for ancient power just like the First Battle City Tournament, but this time, it is not the Items that are targeted, but rather a jewel of ancient power!"

Kaiba was not surprised, but took precautions this time. "Isn't there ever a Tournament that Yugi is in that some crazy man is ranting about ancient power?"

**Back to the Higurashi Shrine, Present Era, Main House**

Kagome was on the computer with InuYasha, searching for tournaments to enter. Alas, there were none. "It seems that all the tournaments are done, and now the only one left is the Second Battle City Tournament. That tournament is Invite-Only though..."

InuYasha was somewhat upset. "Arrgh!" Then, he heard something.

**Bottom of the stairs to the Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo, Japan**

Maximillion Pegasus was the semi-retired eccentric CEO of Industrial Illusions who used to possess the Millennium Eye. Two years ago, when he still had his Eye, he had visited a school in Tokyo to introduce more students to his treasured game of Duel Monsters when his Eye picked up something strange from one of the students. A schoolgirl was sitting in her desk, distracted and looking out the window. Pegasus was never one to resist his curiosity, so he activated his Millennium Eye to probe her mind. He was surprised at the level of power she had, and was even more surprised to learn that she was working on reassembling an ancient item of power, the Shikon no Tama. He gleaned from her mind everything about InuYasha and the Shikon Jewel, preparing to use that information to make a new series of Duel Monsters cards. When he returned to America, he set to investigate all about the tales of InuYasha in the Feudal Era of Japan to help the creation of the cards. He planned to give some of the rarest of these cards to Kagome personally, as well as InuYasha, for he had also learned that he comes to the present from time to time. He began to walk up the steps. _Why is it that shrines have to have such large amounts of steps is beyond me..._ He thinks as he walks up.

**Back inside main house of Higurashi Shrine**

"Kagome, I hear a strange whipping noise from the sky..." InuYasha said to Kagome

"Well, then, that must be a helicopter..." Kagome replied.

"The whipping noise is getting louder..." InuYasha whispered.

"Oh... What?! Let's go outside and meet whoever is landing on the Shrine!" Kagome yelled, grabbing InuYasha, and ran out the door. InuYasha quickly activated the pendant. Immediately, InuYasha's ears turned into human ears, while still providing him his youkai sense of hearing.

Kagome and InuYasha met the helicopter as it landed. Kagome noticed that the helicopter had the Kaiba Corporation logo on it. "So, its from KaibaCorp..." Kagome muttered.

Roland got out of the helicopter and walked up, "Where can I meet a Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha?"

Kagome froze, _InuYasha?_

Roland continued, "I have invites to the Second Battle City Tournament for them..."

Kagome sighed, _Oh... _"I am Kagome Higurashi, and," she pointed to InuYasha, "He is InuYasha."

Roland handed them the invites.

"I don't think we will participate in this tournament." Kagome replied.

InuYasha spluttered, "Why?"

Kagome, "This Tournament is for top duelists..."

Roland started looking nervous, and then handed Kagome a box. "Mr. Kaiba instructed that this Child Duel Disk is to be given to you to persuade you to join the tournament. It is unregistered, and already contains a Toon/Warrior/Nature deck for whoever you want to give it to. Young Mr. Kaiba created the deck personally for the Disk. Young Mr. Kaiba said you would be asking for this for the purpose of giving it to a Rin, and thought it would be a good way to persuade you."

Kagome was surprised. "Thanks. I guess we will enter. Just a moment." Kagome ran out to the well house and went back to past.

**In the Feudal Era, Japan.**

Kagome looks around, and sees Shippo teaching Rin the game. She walks up to them. "Rin, I came by for a moment to give you something. Your own Duel Disk! Shippo will show you how to activate it and set up your Duel Identity, and maybe you two will duel some time!"

Rin was ecstatic. "Wow Kagome-sama! Shippo-kun, come on, let us duel!"

"Okay!" Shippo responded.

Kagome ran back to the well and into the future.

**Back at the Shrine, near the helicopter, Modern Era**

Kagome ran back to the helicopter, where Roland was. "We accept these invites to the Second Battle City Tournament."

InuYasha was wondering how they knew about him, when it hit him! _The Duel Disk!_ He wasn't as inept about technology as Kagome thought, and he figured that the Duel Disk must have a way of communicating with the Kaiba Corporation, who Kagome had told him made the Duel Disks.

Roland nodded, bowed, and spoke, "On behalf of the Kaibas, welcome to the Second Battle City Tournament. Here is an instruction video especially for you. Mr. Kaiba will be hosting the Second Battle City Tournament at Domino City, so please be there in one week, at the central square."

Roland then got on the helicopter and then left. Kagome and InuYasha were about to go back inside the house when they heard another amused voice call out to them, "Hey, I may not be arriving as flashy as KaibaCorp, but I'm important too!"

Kagome turned around, recognizing that voice. "You're Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters and CEO of Industrial Illusions!"

Pegasus chuckled, "Correct, Kagome-girl! You and InuYasha-boy there are very important. You both are the talk of the town! The cat's meow! And I want to present you two with a new set of cards that I created, based on the tale of InuYasha, which I believe this shrine holds information of?"

"Yes..." Kagome uncertainly replied.

Pegasus reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of cards, dusted them off, and handed them to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the cards, amazed at the quality of the card images and how well they are depicted. The cards represented many of the allies and enemies that she had faced over the years, with effects and abilities and power levels stunningly close to the truth.

"Wow..."

"Speechless, eh? Well, I must take my leave." And with that, Pegasus left the shrine.

Kagome went back into the house and told her family about all that happened. "So, InuYasha and I are going to Domino City to prepare for the Battle City Tournament." _Thank Kami-sama school is out at the moment!_

**Kame Game Shop, Second Floor, Yugi's room, Domino City**

Yugi had just gotten up and checked his mail. He had been given an invite to the Second Battle City Tournament. _Well, I guess a Tournament where I would be dueling by myself would be nice._ But Yugi was not quite happy. He missed Atem, his Yami. He also had a bad feeling about this tournament. He began to prepare his deck...

**Bakura's apartment, Japan**

Ryou Bakura stared at his invite and the Millennium Ring. He had been told the truth of his spirit of the Ring after the Ceremonial Duel that took place to send Atem to the afterlife, that the real Spirit of the Ring, the Thief King Bakura, had long since been submerged by a piece of Zork that attempted to destroy and rule the world, masquerading as the Thief King Bakura. _I wonder how my real Yami would have acted towards me?_ He still had the scars that were inflicted by Zork Bakura... He had not dueled since then, but his acute senses made him believe something bad will happen. _I think I will be needed for this..._ He began to prepare his deck as well...

**Far away, in mysterious building, England**

A man, shrouded in shadow, began to contemplate... _I have been defeated too many times... I need more power... Ancient power..._ One of his servants, also shrouded in shadow began to speak, "Master, we have searched the lore of magic recorded throughout history, and we found evidence of a Shikon Jewel in Japan. The lore says that only by defeating the champion of the Jewel's guardian can the Jewel be taken from her. Originally just taking the Jewel would allow us to take its power, but something happened when the Jewel was reassembled. It was recorded that a strange magic bound the Jewel to its guardian and champion. We have located the Jewel's presence in Domino City, Japan. The one holding it defeated one of our soldiers sent to attack her. It seems that she is a Duelist though, and probably is entering the Second Battle City Tournament."

_Excellent..._ "Very well, dispatch those Rare Hunters we took control of after their previous leader left them. They shall act on my orders to acquire the Jewel."

As the servant faded away, he spoke, "Yes Master..."

The shrouded figure left spoke quietly to himself, "That boy will no longer be able to defeat me again. While I despise these games, these games may be the best way to gain that Jewel and have Ultimate Power!..."

The figure began to laugh maniacally as he faded too from view...

* * *

**Me: That wraps up Chapter 4! Well, that was a nice start of pulling in the rest of the Yugi-tachi! And it looks like InuYasha and Kagome are targets yet again... Soon, they need to meet...**

**Yugi: I was finally in the story! And not as a mention!**

**Atem: (sulking, depressed) ...**

**Kaiba: Hmm, another contest of strength as duelists...**

**Kagome: Wow, cards based on our story!**

**InuYasha: Keh... that Pegasus guy looks fruity...**

**Kagome: InuYasha! OSUWARI!!**

_**WHAMM!!**_

**Me: Well, I would like to thank Shadow's Mirror for finally reading my story and leaving a nice review. I hope to collaborate with her in the future and for all the others, please Read and Review!**


	5. Start Tourney, Reunion, Evil's afoot!

**Me: Well, the ending to the last chapter was something that even I didn't plan! But, I want to challenge all of you guys to try to guess who the villain is!**

**Yugi: I finally showed up! (Dances)**

**InuYasha: Hmm... He seems a lot like Naraku... filthy bastard...**

**Me: Also, another surprise is in the works for this chapter!**

**Atem: (depressed) ...**

**Me: (Looks at Atem) I think you will like the surprise Atem. Or maybe you won't.. Depends on your point of view.. Kaiba, do the disclaimer...**

**Kaiba: The author there does not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_ or _InuYasha_...**

**Me: And any other possible references to real stuff you may find. Now, on with the story!**

**Note: **_Yami no Game_** thoughts**

"Yami no Game"** Speech**

Yami no Game** Flashback text or video text**

_/Yami no Game/_** Atem mind link**

_/"Yami no Game"/_** Yugi mind link thoughts**

_\Yami no Game\_** Bakura mind link**

_\"Yami no Game"\_** Ryou mind link thoughts**

_(Yami no Game)_ **Seth mind link**

_("Yami no Game")_ **Kaiba mind link thoughts**

_-Yami no Game-_ **Yami no InuYasha mind link**

_-"Yami no Game"-_ **InuYasha mind link thoughts**

"**Yami no Game"** **Computer speech text**

* * *

**In the Dominion of the Beasts and Gods**

In the tallest tower of the center castle, a powerful mage worked with his assistant. Mahaad and Mana, also known as the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl, recently became aware of two other forms of magic making itself known on the mortal plane with Pharaoh Yugi, as they referred to them, to Yugi's dismay. Mahaad was going through the ancient records that updated themselves when new magical objects were created. Finally, he had matched one magic signature with a record. "My goodness... Mana, come here immediately!"

Mana was working on picking up whatever Mahaad had thrown on the floor.. _For a powerful magician, he sure is messy. It's amazing he manages to find anything at all!_ She giggled. She straightened up when she heard Mahaad's call. "What is it?"

"I identified one of the mysterious magical energies... It is the Shikon no Tama, otherwise known as the Shikon Jewel or the Jewel of the Four Souls."

"WHAT?"

"Wha?" Mahaad was confused.

"The Shikon Jewel should be under the protection of the guardian and the champion! That spell I cast when the Jewel was reassembled 500 years ago made it so!"

"It is still under the protection, but it went active. The guardian is either consciously or unconsciously drawing power from the Jewel."

"Probably unconsciously, her powers are more or less as wild as a youkai. What about the other magical energy?"

"I cannot identify it! But it is strangely dark and evil. And its coming from the land of the Celts and the Anglo-Saxons..."

"England, you mean?"

"Yes..."

"We need to go to Osiris, Ra, and Thoth's Warrior!" (A/N: For those who do not know, Osiris is Slifer the Sky Dragon, Ra is the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Thoth's Warrior is Obelisk the Tormentor. I will refer to Slifer by the name of Osiris the Sky Dragon, for that is its true name. Slifer is a surname of one of the USA staff that made the anime available in English)

The mages left the castle and ventured to an ancient palace, styled as the Pharaoh's palace. Mahaad and Mana immediately went into the palace and walked into the throne room. Once they entered, they bowed down.

In the golden throne room were three human figures. The center figure was in a golden throne, with the image of Ra in Phoenix form above him. To his left was a figure in a reddish-golden throne, with the image of Osiris the Sky Dragon above it, and to the right was a figure in a bluish-gold throne, with the image of Obelisk the Tormentor above it.

The center figure stood up, and walked to the mages. He spoke quietly, yet authoritatively. "It must be very serious if you wanted to come directly to us. Why is it you wish to speak to us?"

Mahaad began to speak now, "Ra, I have a request for you. Please try to grant it."

Ra's eyebrows went up, Mahaad only asked him a favor once before, and that was to allow him to remain a servant of the Pharaoh and his reincarnates forever as the Dark Magician. It really must be quite serious for Mahaad to ask a favor. "Yes? I will try if it is within my power."

Mahaad stood up, eye to eye with Ra, "I want you to return the Pharaohs Atem and Seth to their respective Millennium Items, without them losing their memories. I believe they will be needed again. Also, have you managed to remove Zork's influence from the Thief King Bakura's soul?"

Ra scowled, but nodded, "It was difficult, but the Thief King's soul was completely freed from Zork. When the process was complete, he was so remorseful that I could not help but feel pity for him. Unfortunately, that is under Osiris's jurisdiction."

The figure in the reddish-golden throne stood up and walked towards the mages. "I have felt that the Thief King deserves another chance. I allowed his reincarnation to work properly, and I also shall allow him a second chance to know his current incarnate as the spirit of the Ring. I also will allow Atem to return as Spirit of the Puzzle, and Seth as spirit of the Rod. I was very surprised when the Millennium Necklace had chosen that Isis's reincarnate was not worthy of the power anymore, and chose of all people, Seth's reincarnated brother. Nevertheless, since you asked in the first place, it must have been very serious indeed."

The mage nodded, "Yes it was, I believe that the Millennium Item holders will need all the help they can get, especially since the Shikon Jewel has resurfaced."

"WHAT?" Ra bellowed.

"That was Mana's reaction. The Jewel is still protected, but I have a feeling this enemy already knows a way around it. Let us hope for the best..."

**The World of the Afterlife**

Atem was quite pleased to know that the Thief King was remorseful when he arrived. It seemed like he felt unworthy of anything at all. Atem had long since forgiven him, for his time with Yugi had given him the ability to forgive, especially when he had learned that the Thief King wasn't exactly doing it without influence. Unfortunately, the Thief King still acted quite like the Bakura he knew before. Still... he had a bad feeling that the gods will be showing up with bad news...

A moment later, he was right. Osiris had come from down from the skies and came to him at his throne room.

Osiris spoke, "Pharaoh Atem, where is Seth and the Thief King?"

"Seth is probably amusing himself with the information I had about the world I lived in before coming to the afterlife, and the Thief King is probably somewhere in the palace still feeling sorry for himself..."

"Could you call them here please?"

"Very well. Seth, my cousin! Bakura, my friend! Come here! Osiris is here!"

"WHAT!" Came two voices on opposite sides of the palace.

Immediately, two figures ran towards the Pharaoh. From the left was a tall man in blue and gold robes, with the blue tall hat. High Priest and Pharaoh Seth had come to the left of the Pharaoh. From the right, a man with spiked platinum blond hair and in large red robes ran to the right of the Pharaoh. He was the Thief King Bakura. Seth looked as coolly collected as his reincarnate, whereas the Thief King was distinctly worried.

Osiris spoke, "You three are returning to the mortal world."

"Huh?" Came all three voices.

"You three are going to return to the mortal world in your Millennium Items. Atem, you will be in the Puzzle, Seth in the Rod, and Bakura in the Ring. Atem, your reincarnate has already dug up the Millennium Items and returned them to their proper owners upon dreams I had sent him quite awhile ago."

Osiris moved his hands and created three separate portals. The spirits were sucked right into the portals and into the darkness...

**An office in England, mortal plane, Present Era**

An old man with a very long white beard was sitting in his office watching a few videos he had picked up on his recent trip to Japan. He was amused at how well man's technology had improved, so close to the magic he wielded. He was interrupted by a man walking into his office, in a black cloak.

"Yes?" He queried the man who entered.

"Sir, we discovered _his_ latest plans. He plans to get the Shikon no Tama."

"The Shikon Jewel? If I am not mistaken, the Jewel was destroyed was it not?"

"No sir, we detected its energy signature. It is active and pulsing out energy in waves."

"What can we do about it?"

"Well sir, the one in possession of the Jewel is a priestess at a shrine, but she is also going to participate in a gaming tournament, called Battle City, specifically the Second Battle City Tournament. _He_ had said that he was going to send his agents to infiltrate the tournament and challenge her for the Jewel. Apparently some strange magic had interfered with the reassembling of the Jewel and a special layer of protective magic is on the Jewel and its owner."

"Perhaps we should send one of our own people to enter the Tournament, one familiar with the game. Since the school isn't opening quite yet, I think I can go ahead and see if I can find someone to enter the tournament. By the way, what is the Tournament game?"

"Duel Monsters..."

**A small room in a house in Britain**

A boy was once again wishing he could have something to do during the summer. He hated his adoptive family, they were pigs, idiots, and evil. He had returned from school, happy he had stopped his enemy for awhile, but he knew it wouldn't last. _He always gets back up..._

CRACK! POOF!

The tall man with a long white beard appeared in the boy's room.

"So, this is where you live now?" The tall man asked, looking around. "I will have to speak to that family sometime soon, but now I have something to ask you. Do you know of the game Duel Monsters?"

The boy nodded, "I do, I took cards that the dimwit there throws out or doesn't use. I managed to fashion a nice deck and am pretty good with it. I sneak out from time to time to anonymously duel people. I usually win 4 out of 5 times. I had participated in the British National Tournament and won first place under the name Lumos." Then he mutters, "Sometimes I think some of these cards chose me instead of me choosing them..."

"Well, how would you like to go on a summer trip?"

"Really? Awesome! Wait... Where and why?" The boy was cautious.

"Japan, more specifically, Domino City. My contacts in Japan will link the name Lumos to you once we get you entered in the Second Battle City Tournament." He presented the boy with a Duel Disk. His face grew very serious and grim, "You are under an alias and you will be well disguised. Your alias is Veneficus Rector. The Disk is already set with your new Identity. Try as hard as you can not to give yourself away. I believe one of your friends is already in the Tournament, so be very careful. Your enemy has found another way to make himself more powerful. He plans to challenge someone in the Tournament wearing a pink jewel. This jewel is extremely powerful. It must NOT fall into _his _hands. It is known as the Shikon no Tama, or the Shikon Jewel. I doubt there are others aware of the Jewel's significance in the Tournament, so you must make your way into the finals, and make sure that _he_ never gets a chance to get it." Then he changed to a cheerful look, "Now then, let us go to Domino City, eh?" He got out a black domino and held it out. "Hold onto it, and we will be transported there..."

Both of them held onto the domino until they arrived at the central square of Domino City. The old man took out a pendant and put it around the boy's neck. Immediately the boy's facial features changed. His hair turned from messy jet black to combed neat brunette. His face became dimpled, and freckles appeared. He became half an inch taller. Finally, his marks on his face disappeared. The old man spoke again, "This pendant also insures that you can understand Japanese as if it was English and speak Japanese like so." The old man transported himself away in a puff of smoke. "Good luck."

The boy thought sarcastically, _Yeah, thanks..._

**The Kame Game Shop, Domino City, Japan**

Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Ryou Bakura were all at the shop, discussing the new Tournament. Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Ring, and Millennium Rod started to glow brightly.

**Inside Yugi's mind**

Yugi looked out of his room and noticed that the shadow where Atem's door had been was fading. The door remained intact! Yugi was curious so he opened the door and walked in. What he saw shocked him.

His Yami greeted him, "Hello Aibou, I am back!"

**In Kaiba's mind**

Kaiba had not seen his soul room before, and looked around. It had posters of the Blue Eyes White Dragon everywhere. There was a desk with a computer on it, with KC stamped on the computer. There was a picture of Kaiba and Mokuba when they were young, before they were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba. He shook his head and walked out the door. He saw a hallway form out of nothing! Then, a strange iron-clad door appeared, the door had the Millennium Symbol, the Eye of Anubis on it. Kaiba walked up to the door and opened it. He walked into the room, and saw... himself! In the clothes of the high priest as he was in his past life.

The man in the priest clothes said, "Hello, Aibou, I am High Priest and Pharaoh Seth, just call me your Yami!"

**In Ryou's mind**

Ryou wondered why he was back in his soul room. The only times he was ever in his soul room were when Zork Bakura was preparing to take control. Nervously, he walked out of his room and stared. The shadow faded where Zork Bakura's door was. The door had reappeared! This time though, the Eye of Anubis on the door was not black, instead it was golden. Bakura took that as a good sign, and opened the door.

He was understandably shocked and scared when his Yami called out rather sinisterly yet good-naturedly, "Hey landlord, I'm back!"

**Back at the Kame Game Shop**

The Millennium Items stopped glowing. Yugi had merged with Atem to become Yami Yugi, Seth and Kaiba merged to become Yami Seto, and Ryou and Bakura merged to become Yami Bakura. They were ready and confidant for whatever fate is about to throw at them.

Yami Yugi was the first to speak, "Everyone comfortable?"

The other two nodded. Bakura though spoke, "My landlord seems to be uncomfortable with me... I have reassured him a little when I offered to merge our spirits instead of take over all the time as I had in the past. Still, this doesn't mean I like you Pharaoh!"

Yami Yugi nodded, "Same here about liking you, Tomb Robber..."

Yami Seto spoke up, "Before you two start fighting for a meaningless reason, let us go to the central square, so that I can start my tournament!"

Everyone walked out the door.

**Central Square of Domino City**

Kagome and InuYasha were waiting for the message about the Second Battle City Tournament. Kagome had suspicions that the Tournament would be different from the First Battle City Tournament, but the video did not say. InuYasha, on the other hand, was just extremely excited to participate in a tournament. _Not just any tournament, a tournament for the elites!_

_-Be wary, InuYasha, I sense that dangerous trials are ahead-_

_-"Don't worry, I will not let my guard down, after all, Kagome told me that there were rumors that whatever tournaments that Yugi Moto, the reigning champion, entered, danger tended to follow them. I will protect Kagome from whatever tries to mess with her!"-_

Yugi and Ryou were waiting too. They were just as curious as Kagome and InuYasha, if not more, on how this tournament would operate. Both were finalists in the First Battle City Tournament, though Ryou was not in control for nearly all of it. Yugi was happy because he wouldn't have to duel alone! He had long since mastered all the powers of the Millennium Puzzle, training with the Dark Magician to make sure that he could wield it as a true Item bearer. Nevertheless, the power he liked the most required his Yami in the Puzzle.

_/"I am so glad you are back, Pharaoh!"/_

_/So am I, Aibou. Whatever comes at us, we will overcome it, together!/_

Ryou was... somewhat pleased to have a Yami again. His Yami still acted very similar to Zork Bakura, but this time, there was no beatings, no degradation, and hopefully, no stealing of Millennium Items.

_\I heard that!\_

_\"You were supposed to! Though I hope you will be better than Zork Bakura."\_

_\Of course I will be, I will even teach you the tools of my trade!\_

Ryou groaned mentally while Bakura laughed maniacally in his head. _This Bakura may not be evil, but apparently he is just as insane, though probably like a prankster rather than an evil world dominator._

**On the Kaiba Craft Blimp, Kaiba Corporation Tower roof, Domino City**

Kaiba put the finishing touches on the start of the Battle City Tournament, and set up his blimps to take over all the video stations across the city. He had invited elite duelists from around the world and this time, he was making sure nothing went wrong. Then, he stumbled across something strange. The name Veneficus Rector. It _seemed_ like a false name, and it probably was. But he noticed that there was notes under his Duel Identity. _So, he participated in the British National Tournament under the name of Lumos. Now he is participating under the name of 'Veneficus Rector'..._

Suddenly, his Millennium Rod resonated. _Magic, someone just activated magic here. And it wasn't Shadow Magic..._ He hid his Millennium Rod and turned around. A old man with a long white beard was there.

_(I don't like him, let me take over, I have more experience with magic, and I probably can deal with him better. He wields magic, and quite well. The Rod has automatically hidden away our magical aura to make us seem like average humans against this foreign magic.)_

_("Fine..")_

The Millennium Rod briefly glowed underneath his trench coat, but this was not seen nor detected by the old man.

"What do you want, old man!" Yami Seto demanded.

"Well, you were looking up the records of Veneficus Rector, am I right?" The old man asked seriously.

_Somehow I get the feeling that he normally isn't supposed to have a serious face._ "Yes, so? It is my company, and my records!"

"Calm down, I wish to explain the matter about him."

"Fine. You have five minutes."

"Hmm... Veneficus Rector is a very good duelist who comes from a home where they do not foster his abilities. He literally is ignored and cast in a light of being the shamed miscreant, even though he never does such things to deserve that. In fact, he is quite honorable and goes to my boarding school for... specially gifted people such as him. His true name would be recognized and he would be taken back and probably mistreated even more. When I first offered him to come to my boarding school, he was lanky and malnourished, he was so pale it seemed he had not been let out of his room in years, and he was low on self-esteem. Whenever he wants to participate in anything with public record, he uses fake names and disguises, so that he can do what he loves without interruption. They don't actually care about him, but they put up a good enough farce that no one ever manages to get him out of the home he is in. So please, I give you my word as headmaster, please don't investigate him. He has enemies everywhere, even in your company. If he were investigated, someone might find out and kill him. Yes, I mean kill him."

Yami Seto was shocked. Apparently this kid had a home as bad as his hikari did... "Fine, I will let him go. Now tell me how you got on this blimp!"

The man had a cheery face now. "Why, Mr. Kaiba, I walked in, remember?" Yami Seto could make out the man muttering some indecipherable words and swishing some sort of stick under his robes.

The Millennium Rod activated again, protecting him with a weak shadow barrier and analyzed the magic's intent. The Rod told him the purpose was to modify memories. _I'll act like it worked though._ "Hmph, well, walk out! Because you need to get out of here, now!"

"Very well, Mr. Kaiba."

Yami Seto turned back into Kaiba and resumed finishing up the touches for the Tournament.

The old man disappeared, and returned to wherever he came from.

_(I don't like this. That spell he tried to use on us, it was a spell to selectively alter our memories. He wanted us to forget that he appeared in a puff of smoke, and for us to believe that he walked in.)_

_("You're right, something is fishy here. Though that man was very serious, perhaps deadly serious, when he explained the situation.")_

_(He seems like an intelligent and calm fellow, but he has a lot of lies, worries, and deceit behind it. He does have a level of shielding over his mind, but the shielding seemed to be tuned for a different, weaker mind reading power so the Millennium Rod's powers were nearly unobstructed. The boy has a powerful enemy, who seems to be targeting the Shikon Jewel. We need to be on guard.)_

_("Did you make sure he didn't know his mind was broken into?")_

_(Yes. I set his shields back up exactly the way they were before and cleaned out all traces of us.)_

_("What is his true name?")_

_(Strangely enough, that was one of the set of memories I couldn't access. It seems he felt he would be attacked, so he rearranged his mind to make it very difficult to go through to find it. And there were holes all over his memory, as if he plucked memories out of his mind. A lot of information about the boy is in that maze of memory. Its even worse than mazes in the Pyramids. If I wanted to remain undetected, I couldn't use the full power of the Rod to make it easy to access those memories.)_

_("So he was telling the truth?")_

_(Yes. He was.)_

Kaiba snapped out of his conversation with his Yami and set up the lift off protocols for the blimps. He then left the blimps and got into his helicopter with Roland and Mokuba. It was time to begin the Second Battle City Tournament.

**Back at the central square, Domino City, Japan, in the evening**

Yugi and Ryou were sitting on a bench waiting for something to happen when suddenly both of their Items resonated.

_/The Rod has detected foreign magic and has warned us about it. I set the Puzzle up to automatically shield our auras from people to make us look like average humans./_

_/"Good. I don't want anymore maniacs after our Item again. Wait, I thought there weren't other types of magic left?"/_

_/Apparently there are.../_

_\That Millennium Rod has located strange magic. I want to investigate it, but it seems that the Rod has decided the best course of action is camouflage. I will heed its advice... for now...\_

_\"What was the strange magic?"\_

_\Apparently, the Rod blocked the magic from modifying memories. It does not know if there are other abilities of this magic, but I would guess that there are. Hell, I didn't even know that there were still other types of magic in existence still. Just be glad the Egyptians had the most powerful of them all! HAHAHA!\_

Ryou shook his head, wondering if he will ever get used to that laugh in his head. _It is so creepy..._

_\Hey, I am supposed to be creepy! Fear the wrath of the Thief King Bakura! Muhahahaha!\_

_\"Whatever... Hey, Kaiba is on the screen!"\_

Sure enough, Kaiba had taken control of all the screens in the city and was broadcasting the instructions for the Tournament. Apparently, they are the same as the last time, except there was no Ante Rule, and 8000LP instead of 4000LP.

Yugi and Ryou both breathed a collective sigh. "Looks like we don't have to worry about losing our cards!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Ryou pondered. "But I hope I don't lose my locater card right away..."

_\Don't worry, if you want, I can duel for you... Kinda like how Yugi does with the Pharaoh...\_

_\"That would be nice, you are a great duelist, my thing is Monster World."\_

Just then, Joey Wheeler and Marik Ishtar came by Yugi and Ryou. Joey Wheeler had long since been determined as the unappreciated underdog. He was runner-up in Duelist Kingdom, and a top finalist in the First Battle City Tournament. He had earned Kaiba's respect when he had finally beaten Kaiba in a duel, thus allowing Joey to claim his actual skill level for the Second Battle City Tournament. Marik Ishtar was also a finalist in the First Battle City Tournament, but he had entered for the wrong reasons. Originally, he wanted to destroy Yugi and take his Millennium Puzzle so that he could absorb the spiritual power of the Pharaoh that resided within the Puzzle. During the First Battle City Tournament semi-finals, he had seen the error of his ways and worked with Ishizu Ishtar, his sister and another finalist, Bakura, Yugi, and Odion Ishtar, his adopted brother to overcome his darker alter ego, Yami Marik. Now Marik owned the Millennium Eye, and as such, had not yet placed it in his eye. He had learned how to use the powers of the Eye without replacing an eye, though it was weaker than if he had replaced an eye with it. Now, he keeps the Eye on a chain around his neck, though the Eye on the chain is cleverly disguised so that the Item isn't recognized. The Eye glowed and Marik immediately felt like hiding his aura. The Eye self-activated. _So, Kaiba has detected foreign magic that can mess with the mind. Obviously the Items need to cloak themselves as well as our auras to make sure that the wielders of this foreign magic do not notice us. _

"Hey Yuge!" Joey shouted.

Marik had also called out, "Hey Yugi-sama!"

Yugi waved back to Joey, but pulled a face at Marik. He could never get him to treat him informally.

Veneficus Rector had seen Yugi, Joey, and Marik. He walked towards them.

"Hello, I am Veneficus Rector, but call me Vinny." _Heh, close enough..._

Yugi turned toward him, and smiled at him. "Hi! I am Yugi Moto, nice to meet you!"

_/Aibou, something tells me that Vinny here is haunted by something powerful. He seems like he is on a mission. Let us keep an eye on him, just in case he may need our help./_

_/"Right, Atem."/_

Ryou and Joey had introduced themselves to Vinny too. Vinny then asked, "Who actually is hosting this tournament?"

Yugi, Joey, and Ryou collectively gasped. _He doesn't know!!_ They all thought.

Vinny rubbed the back of his head, and spoke quietly, "I am new to the dueling circuit, and I had won the British Nationals, gaining my right to be here..."

Yugi, Joey, and Ryou all widened their eyes in realization. "Well, KaibaCorp is funding the Tournament, so I suppose logically it would be Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba holding the Tournament," Ryou had spoken softly.

Now, it was Vinny's turn to be shocked, "The billionaires Kaiba?"

The Yugi-tachi nodded. This time Yugi spoke, "KaibaCorp is the ultimate gaming company. They make hologram systems exclusively for Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters that are patented across the world so that the military couldn't use them, according to Kaiba."

Kaiba suddenly came down from his helicopter in the sky through his jetpack. Once he landed, he motioned to Yugi to come near him. Yugi nodded and walked over to Kaiba.

Kaiba then spoke, "Yugi, is there any way to conceal the appearance of the Items themselves, to cloak them to look like something else, that would throw people off? Any Egyptian spells?"

Yugi pondered that, then started another mental conversation with Atem.

_("Is there any such method of protection available?")_

_(There already is. You may have noticed that only a select few seemed to comment on the Millennium Puzzle?)_

_("Yeah...")_

_(Well, the reason is that the Puzzle already cloaks itself, as do all the other ones do. It makes the user see what they believe is there. Our people were careful though. The very appearance of the Puzzle, even in a picture, only appears as the Puzzle when it is shown to people the Puzzle deems worthy of seeing the Item.)_

_("Odd concealment, but very useful.")_

Yugi turned to Kaiba, "The Items apparently already have a sort of protection on them. Only a select few can actually notice that we even have the Items, even in pictures, only those select few will see the Puzzle as it is. These concealments are already in place on all the Items. Only if we tell someone, if they already have knowledge of the Millennium Items, or we prominently use them, then they will be noticed. "

Kaiba nodded, "Good." He walked towards the helicopter and got out his microphone and announced the start of the Tournament.

Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Marik all decided to go to bed and get started in the morning.

However, Vinny was ready to go. He knew he was on a mission, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the tournament. He wandered around the city, looking for someone to duel against. _Man, it is hard to find someone to duel against at this time._ Then, he spotted something strange. _Black cloaked people... With Duel Disks! Though the design of the Disk is strange..._ Then, he recognized the Mark that was on the Disk. His eyes narrowed.

The cloaked figure was wandering to find the one his Master had told him to find, the one with the Jewel. Then he noticed someone looking at him with _recognition!_ This was not good to the cloaked figure. He needed to stay unknown. But he knew not to try anything stupid, for he knew the boy was in the tournament. Then he figured a way to keep him quiet. _While the Tournament does not have an Ante Rule, I think I will be able to keep him quiet by taking his rarest card and his locater card. That way, if he has another locater card, it wouldn't matter. He still wouldn't be able to interfere with me!_ The figure walked away.

Vinny was curious. So, he followed the figure. Eventually he was led to an abandoned building. He followed the figure into the building. Finally the figure turned towards him. The figure spoke, "So, you followed me here, eh? Well, then I need you to keep quiet! So I will duel you for that! But in addition to you keeping quiet and handing over your locater card, you must give me your rarest card! But, if you win, you can take my rarest card and my locater card. And I won't bother you again."

Vinny narrowed his eyes. He snorted. "Fine, show me your rarest card." The cloaked figure pulled out Exodia Necross. "Wait, since you are putting up Exodia Necross, you need to put up the cards required to use it!" The figure grumbled and took out Exodia cards, Contract with Exodia, and replied, "Now show me your rarest card!" Vinny took out his Breaker the Magical Warrior card and showed it to him. The figure snorted, "Hmph. If that is your rarest card, then this duel will be quick and easy!" Vinny thought snidely, _Whatever, I don't need my most powerful cards to beat you!_

"DUEL START!" Both yelled.

(A/N: Duel style begins!)

(V:8000LP/?:8000LP)

??: I will go first. Draw! (Draws one card) _Hmm... _I set one monster in facedown defense position. End turn!

Vinny: Draw! (Draws one card) _He laid a single monster facedown. It probably has a flip effect. Most useful facedown monsters without flip effects require Tributes... I will just have to risk it!_ I place two cards facedown and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight, in Attack Mode! Gearfried, attack his facedown monster!

Gearfried attacked the facedown monster, which flipped up to reveal Sinister Serpent.

??: Damn! You attacked my Sinister Serpent. Sinister Serpent goes to graveyard, and in my Standby Phase, it returns to my hand.

Vinny: (Breathes a sigh of relief) Oh well. I end my turn!

??: Draw! (Draws one card) _Yes! I have it! _I play the spell card Card Destruction!

Vinny: (groans) We have to send both of our hands to the graveyard!

Both of them sent their hands to the grave and drew new hands.

??: _Hah! Perfect._ I play Graceful Charity. (Draws three cards, and discards two). Now! I can finally do it! So early in the game too!

Vinny: _No way... He can't mean..._ No. Not possible...

??: Oh YES! I play Contract with Exodia! This card works by allowing me to summon Exodia Necross if all five pieces of Exodia are in the graveyard. Now, come forth! Exodia Necross (ATK:1800/DEF:0)! I equip Sword of Dark Destruction to Exodia Necross (ATK:2200/DEF:0). I also equip Black Pendant to Exodia Necross (ATK:2700/DEF:0)! Exodia Necross, attack and destroy his Gearfried the Iron Knight!

Vinny: _Heh! Got ya!_ No way! Reveal trap card! Negate Attack! Your attack is nullified and you can't attack anymore.

??: Nice attempt to save yourself. Very well, I place one card face down and end my turn.

Vinny: Grr... My turn! Draw! (Draws a card) _No... nothing even remotely useful,... wait..._ I play Pot of Greed! (Draws two cards) _Now that's more like it!_ I sacrifice Gearfried for Summoned Skull (ATK:2500/DEF:1200)! Now I play the Spell Card, Giant Trunade!

A whirlwind appears in the center of the field, blowing away all the face down spells and traps.

??: Grr... My Exodia Necross loses its extra power!

Exodia Necross groaned as it lost power (ATK:1800/DEF:0)

Vinny: Heh... Summoned Skull! Attack Exodia Necross! Lightning Strike Attack!

As thunder hit Exodia Necross, a cloud of dust appeared, obstructing the view. As the cloud dissipated, Exodia Necross was still standing, growling over Vinny.

Vinny: No! How did it remain on the field!

??: Simple, Exodia Necross cannot be destroyed in battle, even though damage is calculated normally. (V:8000LP/?:7300LP)

Vinny: And since I didn't technically destroy Black Pendant, I don't lose 500LP! (smiles) Now, I set a monster in defense, place two cards face down on the field, and end my turn!

??: _Hehe..._ My turn then. Draw! (Draws one card) Now! Exodia Necross, power up!

Exodia Necross's black aura got darker as his attack points went up (ATK:2300)

Vinny: What??

??: Each one of my turns my Exodia Necross will gain 500 ATK points. Now, it just needs one card to make it work. First, I lay a card face down, then I equip Black Pendant to Exodia Necross (ATK:2800). I attack your Summoned Skull!

Vinny: Not so fast! Reveal Trap Card, Skull Dice!

??: Not quite... Reveal Counter Trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit! Activate! (V:8000LP/?:6300LP)

Vinny: While you destroyed my trap, you have not quite done everything! Reveal Quick Spell, Graceful Dice! This card will determine the number of ATK and DEF points added to my monsters for the duration of the turn. Now, roll dice!

The die fell from the tiny angel's hands and began to roll.

Vinny: _Please, as Yugi would say, Heart of the Cards, don't fail me now! Please!_

The die stopped rolling, and it had rolled... a SIX!

??: NO!

Vinny: YES! Six times one hundred is six hundred! Adding that to Summoned Skull's 2500 ATK points, that would make Summoned Skull have an attack value of 3100! If it weren't for that nasty effect of Exodia Necross, it would be destroyed by now!

??: (groans) I have the worst luck. My master isn't going to like this... (V:8000LP/?:6000LP)

Vinny: I place a card face down and end my turn!

??: My turn... Draw! (Draws a card, Exodia Necross ATK go up to 3300) Finally! The card that will protect Exodia Necross!

Vinny: What? So it does have a weakness?

??: Of course, but this card changes all that! I play the field spell, Necrovalley!

A giant valley similar to the Valley of the Kings appeared, surrounding them.

Vinny: So what does Necrovalley do?

??: (grinning a sadistic grin) We cannot do anything to each others graveyards while this card is on the field! The other effects aren't important for now...

Vinny: Nothing at all? No reborn or remove from play or discard or anything?

??: Correct! (still grinning)

Vinny: _Damn, I really need to end this Duel quickly, I'm starting to get tired and unable to focus! _My turn! Draw! _Please, if there really is a Heart of the Cards, please give me a good card to quickly destroy him with!_ (eyes widen as he drew his card) I play Pot of Greed. (Draws two cards) _Alright! The Heart must be real!_ First, I play the Field Spell, Yami!

Shadows emerged from Vinny as they cloaked the area while Necrovalley crumbled under the Shadows' pressure. Exodia Necross laughed (ATK:3500/DEF:200). Summoned Skull groaned (ATK:2700/DEF:1400).

Vinny: Yami, being a new Field Spell, negates and destroys Necrovalley. Now I can touch my graveyard! Now! I flip my facedown monster. Reveal Magician of Faith! Magician of Faith, bring back one Spell from my graveyard to my hand. (Retrieves Monster Reborn) Now, I play the Spell, Change of Heart! Change of Heart allows me to take control of Exodia Necross for one turn!

??: (groans)

Vinny: Now, I play Monster Reborn! I revive the White Magical Hat from the graveyard!

??: You never played White Magical Hat!

Vinny: But remember when you played Card Destruction? White Magical Hat was one of the cards! So return, White Magical Hat (ATK:1200/DEF:900)

??: This is gonna hurt...

Vinny: Exodia Necross, White Magical Hat, attack him directly!

Exodia Necross sent a dark energy ball at him, while the White Magical Hat sent a green spark of energy from his wand, which also attacked one of the cards in Vinny's opponent's hand. He had to throw the card in the graveyard. (V:8000LP/?:1300LP)

Vinny: White Magical Hat forces you to discard a random card each time it deals damage to you. And since I'm feeling tired. I equip White Magical Hat with Book of Secret Arts (ATK:1500). I then attach Ring of Destruction to White Magical Hat and play Ring of Defense.

A ring lined with red bombs attached itself to White Magical Hat. The Ring blew up, causing damage to Vinny's opponent. However, because of Ring of Defense, Vinny was not affected in the same way.

Vinny: YOU LOSE! (V:8000LP/?:0LP)

(A/N: Back to the story!)

The figure was furious, "Arrgh! Here, have your cards and locater card. My master won't be too happy about leaving evidence though..." He threw the cards to Vinny, who caught them and stored them away, and attempted to grab something out of his robes, but then Vinny ran at him and punched him straight in the gut, worried he would pull out a gun. The figure fell onto the ground, and a strange wooden crack was heard within the robes. Vinny figured out from the crack who the figure was.

Vinny walked away and sighed, "Damn, this gets worse every day." _His followers are here in the Tournament, I knew, but I didn't think I would meet one right away. Though, I figured as much..._ He walked to the hotel and went to sleep, hoping the next day would not be as bad... He had no idea he couldn't be more wrong...

* * *

******Me: Well, that sums up that chapter.**

******Kaiba: That was long...**

******Yugi: Mentioned again!**

******InuYasha: When do I get to duel again?**

******Me: Patience... I am establishing a character here! Anyways, anyone want to try to guess who the mysterious new characters are? I will tell you this, I do not claim to own them, they are already owned by someone else. But I would like to see if my reviewers can guess who they are. I think I left enough clues. Anyways, read and review, or I will have Kaiba sic the Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

******Kaiba: I'm too bored to do otherwise...**

******Me: Hmph, your fault for following Yugi here...**


	6. IY, Kag, and YGO meet again & Dark Men!

**Me: I'm back! I apologize in advance about shortening the time for the Tournament's first-level elimination. I want to hurry this Tourney up and get to the good stuff, which is in the semi-finals and finals.**

**Yugi: Wha? But all the dueling! (moans)**

**Me: ...Ok... Anyways, I took some stuff from Harry Potter, so I changed it to IY&YGO to IY/YGO/HP. So, come forth! Harry Potter!**

**A portal opens up and spits out Harry Potter.**

**Harry: Where am I?**

**Me: You are with the rest of the Author Note characters, where we provide amusing interludes or useful information for the noble readers! **

**Kaiba: (mutters) Noble... more like worthless...**

**Me: That's enough Kaiba!**

**Atem: Yes! I am in the story! (dances)**

**Yugi: Mou Hitori no Boku, don't embarrass yourself!**

**Atem: (stops dancing) ehehe... (sweatdrops)**

**Me: Atem, disclaimer please!**

**Atem: Very well. King InuYasha does not own _InuYasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!,_ or _Harry Potter_.**

**Me: I just borrow them for my stories (gives peace sign)**

**Kaiba: Seventies ended quite awhile ago nimrod!**

**Me: Grr... (grabs Millennium Staff) Invoke! Shadow Game!**

**Note: **_Yami no Game_** thoughts**

"Yami no Game"** Speech**

_/Yami no Game/_** Atem mind link**

_/"Yami no Game"/_** Yugi mind link thoughts**

_\Yami no Game\_** Bakura mind link**

_\"Yami no Game"\_** Ryou mind link thoughts**

_(Yami no Game)_ **Seth mind link**

_("Yami no Game")_ **Kaiba mind link thoughts**

_-Yami no Game-_ **Yami no InuYasha mind link**

_-"Yami no Game"-_ **InuYasha mind link thoughts**

"**Yami no Game"** **Computer speech text**

* * *

**Mysterious Mansion, England**

A fat little man in a cloak with a rat-face came out of the shadows. "Master, one of your followers has been defeated by a Vinny Rector. The follower had said that Vinny recognized the Mark on his duel disk that you put on it."

A man with a snake-like face and glowing devilish red eyes in a black cloak spoke angrily, "This Vinny... he must be in league with those fools... Very well. Prepare a disguise potion, I will be journeying to the Tournament myself, and participating. Give me six locator cards from the Rare Hunters. Send the rest to attack this Vinny... I will be getting my cards and my disk ready. And bring the technology expert in."

The rat-faced man replied, "Yes Master." He walked out and another man came in. He too was wearing the cloak, but he had a pink briefcase with the logo of Schroeder Corporation on it. "You requested me Master?"

"Yes, I need you to hack into Kaiba Corporation's Battle City Identity systems and add me into the records."

"With what name, Master?"

"Tim Rattle. Also, have you managed to figure out how to mix my power with the Solid Vision technology you stole from Schroeder Corporation?"

"Yes, Master. The Mark used as the insignia of the Duel Disk now functions just like the Mark you placed on us. We have also managed to amplify the hologram technology so that it will painfully hurt our opponents when we attack them. We also have developed a cloaking spell to put on top of the Duel Disk to make sure it looks like the Kaiba Corporation Duel Disk in the event one of us is in the direct presence of Mr. Kaiba."

"Why would that be necessary?"

"There are rumors that Mr. Kaiba, while an expert of technology, has dealt with strange groups with strange Duel Disk designs. He will distrust us if our Duel Disk design is discovered by Mr. Kaiba and throw us out of the tournament personally."

"We could just kill the man if he tries!" A maniacal sort of glee appeared on the snake face.

The man with the briefcase shook his head. "No. That would only make his associates suspicious. On top of that, in the last few months, Mr. Kaiba has dealt with near-death quite a few times. He was threatened by Industrial Illusions former CEO Maximillion Pegasus, his company was violently taken over by both Industrial Illusions and the Paradias Corporation."

"Paradias... why is that so familiar..."

"Perhaps Master, it is because you met Paradias Corporation's former owner, Dartz. We could not gather much information on Dartz, but you yourself said you sensed the darkness of the man, when you met him during your first campaign to destroy your opposition."

"Ahh yes, I remember now. Sea-green hair, one green eye and one yellow eye. And a strange stone around his neck with the six-pointed star on it. He never did tell me what that was. I have a feeling that will be important later. Anyways, did you manage to steal more information from Schroeder Corporation about Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes Master, Mr. Kaiba was adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba. His records predating the adoption are long gone. Gozaburo Kaiba had sealed the records and destroyed all accessible copies. Mr. Kaiba was routinely abused by Gozaburo, and this had fueled Mr. Kaiba's anger. In a final twist of fate for Gozaburo, during Mr. Kaiba's Death-T campaign, he had amassed enough supporters to transfer control of Kaiba Corporation from Gozaburo to himself. Gozaburo disappeared after that."

"So Mr. Kaiba has a similar past to my own." The snake faced man murmured. "Who owns Paradias Corporation?"

"Paradias Corporation was split between Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation after Dartz mysteriously vanished. It was after the chaotic weather that had occurred a few months ago."

"Didn't a lot of my followers turn up dead after that?"

"Not dead Master, soulless..."

"Alright, now where is my deck?" He was impatient.

"Already in your Duel Disk, Master."

"Well then, I'm off to Japan, aren't I?" A dark mirthless maniacal laugh came after that as he faded into the shadows.

**President's office, Schroeder Corporation World Headquarters, Germany**

Sigfried von Schroeder was very worried. A few of his workers have been acting strangely since the Second Battle City Tournament started. He wanted his little brother to participate, but Leon had been very shamed of what happened during the KC Grand Championship Tournament. He sighed. Then he noticed something. _Another attack on our mainframe. Time to trace it._ Someone had been stealing Schroeder Corp. secrets and technology. Schroeder Corp. had struck a deal with the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator to create the holographic Solid Vision systems, with permission from Seto Kaiba, to his eternal dismay. However, he was glad that Mokuba was the VP of Kaiba Corp, just like Leon was to Schroeder Corp. Mokuba convinced him to allow Schroeder use of his patents for Dungeon Dice Monsters, since Kaiba Corporation had yet to go into that market. Since then, Kaiba Corporation and Schroeder Corporation had settled into a comfortable partnership. _This time, they are stealing information that I have gathered on Herr Kaiba, not good. It seems they are also trying to hack into the Kaiba Corporation mainframe from here, so perhaps I should track them and send word to Herr Kaiba._

Sigfried von Schroeder picked up the phone and called Seto Kaiba. "Hello, Herr Kaiba..."

**President's Office, Kaiba Corporation World Headquarters, Domino City, Japan**

Seto Kaiba was furious. "Sigfried, you are telling me that there are people trying to hack into my computer network!"

Sigfried von Schroeder appeared on his video phone screen. "Yes, Herr Kaiba. They took all the information I had gathered on you, so be prepared. They stole some of the Solid Vision technology that I developed for Dungeon Dice Monsters, too. I have a feeling they are retro fitting them for Duel Disks. I sent you the tracer program, and it should already be activated on your computer, no?"

"Yes, the tracer is active. So far, it is coming from an indeterminate location in the British Isles."

"Hmm. Herr Kaiba, run a check against all Duel Disks active in your Tournament. Check and see which ones DO NOT respond to your satellite network. Isolate the ones that are running off of my network."

Kaiba opened up his security programs and immediately began to do just that. As the dots faded away, he saw that there were ten of them left. Just then, one more appeared on screen. He was suspicious. He remembered the old man that was able to appear and disappear. He ran a trace on the Duel Disk that just appeared.

"Sigfried, I found a strange Duel Identity. The name is Tim Rattle. The name has no previous existance anywhere."

"Hmm, Herr Kaiba, do you have a way of seeing them exactly where they are?"

"Yes, Hold on." Kaiba pulled up the city security camera system. He saw a tall man in a black outfit with a cape with greenish red eyes and reddish black hair. He was talking to a man in a cloak with the head cover pulled off holding a briefcase with Schroeder Corporation logo on it! "Sigfried, I am sending you the image now. Hopefully you can identify the man with the briefcase, since it has your company logo on it."

Sigfried on the video screen paused for a moment, then gasped. "It is one of the five directors of Schroeder Corporation! The Big 5 must be trying to plot against me!"

Kaiba just rolled his eyes, "Been there, done that. I suggest isolating your systems and changing to a biometic system similar to the one Mokuba and I use for our database."

Sigfried nodded. "The Duel Disk on the arm of that man. It's strange." It was. The Duel Disk was white, with a black skull and cross bones, the cross bones extending out to be field zones. It looked somewhat similar to the Doma design of the Duel Disk, but obviously it wasn't the inspiration of it.

Kaiba realized that this might have been the threat that the old man had mentioned just before he started the tournament. "I think I can handle this. Thanks though."

Sigfried nodded, "Let me know if you need anything, Herr Kaiba. Sigfried out!" The videophone screen went black.

Kaiba now knew what to be wary of. He placed a tracer on that particular Duel Disk. Now, just time to wait...

**Domino City Shopping District, Japan**

Yugi had found Vinny after dueling some guy named Ron Weasley from Britain. Apparently he came in second at the British National Tournament. He was impressed with his dueling tactics and strategies. He wondered if Vinny knew Ron Weasley, since they both seemed to be from Britain. He had the strangest feeling that one of the cards in his spare set was calling out to Vinny, though he couldn't figure out which one. The feeling tended to fade away very quickly...

Vinny was happy, he had acquired two locater cards in the morning. _So far so good!_ He had also met up with the Yugi-tachi, and Yugi and Joey had already gotten four locater cards. Ryou and Marik had gotten three locator cards. _They work fast! You'd think that since they are the top Duelists, they would have had to work harder to get them because nobody would challenge them, but apparently it was the opposite._ That meant that Yugi and Joey needed just one more card, while Ryou, Marik, and himself needed two more. Just then, he noticed a group of cloaked figures watching him. Vinny was worried. He didn't want to point it out to the Yugi-tachi, but he had no choice.

"Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Marik! There are some weird people in black cloaks following us everywhere!" Vinny whispered to them.

Yugi was the first to notice what Vinny had noticed.

_/"Pharaoh, what should we do about it?"/_

_/For now, let me scout ahead. The Millennium Puzzle should allow me the ability to scout out and find out what is going on without them noticing you. The aura that the Rod picked up earlier is around those men, except it is darker and surrounded in evil and deceit. The Puzzle will protect you and Joey with a weak Shadow barrier so that you will not be sensed./_

Ryou was next to see it.

_\"Yami, what should I do?"\_

_\For now, let me and the Pharaoh scout ahead. He already plans to do so, and I will join him. The Ring has already found their souls to be corrupted by evil and thus we must tread cautiously.\_

Joey narrowed his eyes, but continued to act normally. He knew that he still had the element of surprise, and that made all the difference. Plus, he could sense that the Puzzle had enveloped him in a weak Shadow barrier. _Thanks, Yuge._

Marik acted as if he didn't hear, but internally his mind was trying to think up a solution. _Perhaps the Eye could help._ He activated the eye and focused it on the nearest man in a cloak.

The man in a cloak was watching Vinny. From the description of the other follower that was defeated, he had to be careful. _However, this time I have the upper hand. The Master will be pleased when he finds out that this Vinny is just an ordinary boy. He isn't magical in any way, and neither are the others with him. One good curse and he will be dead before anyone will know, though the Master said that we have to defeat him in a duel first. Alright, time to draw that group to duel us. Once we beat those brats, the Master will be able to freely acquire the Shikon no Tama in this stupid tournament. If it weren't for that spell on the Shikon no Tama, the Master would have already killed its guardian and taken it._

Marik had heard these thoughts and now he was really worried. _Shikon no Tama... Jewel of the Four Souls?_ He didn't understand this. But he had a feeling that Yugi or Ryou would know. He motioned to Yugi to come to him.

Yugi noticed that Marik wanted to talk to him, so he walked over to him. Marik told him of everything he heard in the mind of one of the cloaked men. Yugi then relayed to Marik about the legend of the Shikon no Tama, and its origins.

Marik was surprised to say the least, he had thought that magical artifacts of other cultures were already gone, but apparently the Shikon Jewel, a powerful object in its own right, still existed.

Just then, InuYasha and Kagome met up with the Yugi-tachi and Vinny. InuYasha had immediately smelled the danger and pulled Kagome closer.

"InuYasha, why did you do that?" Kagome asked, indignantly.

"I smell danger and strange auras, I don't like this." InuYasha growled.

_-"What should we do? I don't want to get us in danger, but I need a way of finding out information."-_

_-Let me scout ahead, I should be able to do so undetected. Since there is virtually no knowledge of the Sword and Tessaiga's spirit, I shouldn't be detected. Knowledge is power, make sure you keep this knowledge close to you and don't let anyone know of the secrets of Tessaiga. Don't even tell anyone its name!-_

_-"Ok. Go ahead."-_

InuYasha and Kagome had amassed all the locater cards they needed due to the large amount of people just dueling them because they were newcomers. They were guaranteed finalists.

Meanwhile, Atem and Bakura were walking around in their spirit form, getting close to them to find out if their hikaris were in danger. The Inu no Taisho also was walking towards them, keen on making sure that his son can be safe in the event of danger. As the the three spirits approached the group of cloaked figures, the Inu no Taisho noticed something. _Those two spirits, they are older than I am. They also have strange golden necklaces._ He noticed that their necklaces had the symbol that was on the Sword. _Could it be? Other Millennium Item spirits? That man that gave me the Sword told me of two Items with spirits in it. _He supposed he needed to be careful. He didn't know who the spirits are and who they belonged to, but he knew from InuYasha's memory that the one with the strange golden upside-down pyramid looked like Yugi Moto, whereas the one with the strange golden dreamcatcher-like object looked like Ryou Bakura. Both of them were duelists and friends with InuYasha. _That does not mean that these spirits are though..._ He supposed he was grateful his Item isn't visible since it merged with Tessaiga.

The three spirits crept up to the one with the reddish black hair and activated their respective Items to enhance their hearing.

The one in reddish black hair spoke to the man who looked like he had a face of a rat. "Are you sure that this Vinny has little records? The only record is that he is from Britain, but his records as a Briton are locked out?"

The rat faced man replied, cowering under the other man's gaze of contempt, "Yes, my lord. This Vinny seems to be an orphan of some kind, since his birth records are locked away. Someone must have adopted him and destroyed his records. But he recognized the Mark on our Duel Disks, and that means that he must have seen it before!"

"You are correct. That makes him a threat to my conquest! Very well, are my Rare Hunter followers prepared to lead the group to us? We need to knock them out of the tournament and fast. I need to get the Shikon no Tama!"

"With all due respect Master, do you even know what it looks like?"

The reddish black haired man growled angrily at the rat-faced man, "No, I don't!" He admitted. "However, if the Shikon no Tama is active, then it will send out pulses of energy when we are near it!"

The Inu no Taisho gasped, _-InuYasha! Hikari! I have urgent news!-_

InuYasha was still with the Yugi-tachi when he suddenly growled. The Yugi-tachi looked at him with confusion, but Kagome gazed at him with a questioning look.

-_"What is it?"_-

_-The people in cloaks have a leader, and he is after the Shikon no Tama! However, they do not know what it looks like, they are expecting the Jewel to continuously pulse with energy for them to feel it!-_

_-"Will they?"-_

_-Yes. However, I think I can do something about it. You still have one of the pieces of the original Tessaiga, before it was broken, do you not?-_

_-"How did you know about that?"-_

InuYasha had kept one of the pieces of the original Tessaiga as a way to suppress his youkai half while he did not carry the Tessaiga with him, since it turned out to provide a weak layer of protection.

_-Your memories, InuYasha... Nevermind that, give her the piece. Hold it out to her, and I will charm it with Shadow Energy to cloak the Jewel's aura, making it seem like an ordinary jewel. These people cannot sense Shadow Energy at all, so it will be fine.-_

_-"Ok."-_

InuYasha quickly took out a silverish shard, what looked like steel to the Yugi-tachi. Briefly, the aura of the Shadow Realm surrounded InuYasha and entered the shard, filling it with protection and cloaking magic. "Kagome, take this shard and keep it with you at all times, these people are after the Jewel and this shard will cloak its aura, like the Fuyouheki." Kagome nodded and took the shard, putting it in her pocket securely. InuYasha's shadow aura disappated.

The Yugi-tachi was alarmed though, when the both the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Ring began to glow, resonating at the detection of unfamiliar Shadow Energy. The Ring did one other thing though. The pointers of the Millennium Ring began to point to InuYasha, then it shifted to Kagome, then the pointers fell. Yugi whispered to Ryou first, "Ryou, please tell Bakura to stop whatever he did with the Millennium Ring."

_\I did not do it, landlord. Trust me, both the Pharaoh and I were quite confused when the Ring pointed back towards you. But the magic is gone, and I doubt it will show up again. Still, keep your eyes open.\_

_\"Will do!"\_

Ryou whispered to Yugi, "He didn't do it. Both Atem and Bakura are confused as to why the Items responded like that."

The three spirits returned to their respective hikaris. Yugi spoke first, "Atem says that they are looking for the Shikon no Tama, which apparently went active. It was reassembled 500 years ago by a strange priestess from another land, but the priestess, her protector, and the Jewel itself disappeared shortly afterwards."

InuYasha, with his super-hearing, listened intently.

Ryou spoke up, "Well, perhaps the Ring can help us here." Then Ryou's voice became deeper, more growly, and then he spoke, "The Ring has the power to track magical objects, so the Ring will find it when I command it to."

Yugi spoke, but it was with a deeper, more confident voice. "Very well, tell your Ring to locate it. We must find them before those cloaked men find it first."

Ryou nodded, "Millennium Ring, find the Shikon no Tama!"

InuYasha turned around, looking straight at Ryou. Then he noticed it, it clearly wasn't Ryou. Nevertheless, his eyes were on the Millennium Ring. Fortunately, he had not been spotted. The Ring's pointers spun around in a circle and moved around as if sending out a radar, but then it dropped.

The one in Ryou's body looked furious, "What? How could the Ring NOT FIND IT!!"

Yugi then spoke, "Perhaps, it is dormant now."

The one in Ryou's body seemed to lose his anger at that, "Perhaps." Then his eyes began to soften and he spoke, this time with the voice he recognized. "So, it wasn't found... That could be good or bad." Ryou was back in his body.

InuYasha sighed. _So it worked after all. Even the Millennium Ring, which seems to have the power to locate objects, cannot sense it._

The group walked forward and noticed that the men in black cloaks came towards them. "You there!" The one in the center of the group of men in black cloaks spoke to them. "Follow us, we are going to have a little duel."

"And if we refuse?" Yugi asked.

"Then consider your lives forfeited." He said calmly as the group of men reached into their robes.

Yugi panicked now, and Ryou spoke with an eerily calm tone, "Very well, all of us accept your challenge except for those two." He said, pointing to InuYasha and Kagome. The man looked at InuYasha and Kagome, who both acted like they were extremely scared. Though they were thinking, _Man this guy is nothing compared to the demons we fought!_

The man spoke again, "Very well. Come with us."

The entire group followed the men to the docks, to an abandoned warehouse. Once they were in the warehouse, the group of men in cloaks turned around and faced the Yugi-tachi. A man with reddish black hair stepped forward. "Which one of you is known as Vinny?" He bellowed.

Vinny stepped forward, to the dismay of Yugi and Joey. "I am."

The man smirked, as if he realized all he had to do was squish an insignificant insect and he would be done. "Well, I am already a finalist, so I will not be dueling. However my associates will duel each of you for your entrance to the finals. We have amassed enough locater cards, so all that matters is that we eliminate you." _Then, I can claim the Jewel all to myself!_

Vinny spoke, "Then that makes this a five-on-five duel. Because this is tag team dueling, Battle City Tournament Rules state that tag team dueling must be at 4000LP." (A/N: I added this because it would take way too long, and I think that already having to go through the sequence for ten duelists makes it long enough.)

The man growled, "So many? Well, then, whoever they are, step forward!"

As five men in black cloaks came forward, so did Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Joey, and Vinny.

Yugi and Ryou paused for a moment, closed their eyes, and opened them. When they opened them, their eyes had tinged with crimson.

Yami Yugi spoke, "I suggest a referee for this match, one who has nothing to do with either of our groups."

Yami Bakura nodded, "I agree," he turned around, "You, InuYasha was it? You will be our referee!"

InuYasha was slightly startled. _Gah. Whatever._ "Whatever, I'll referee then."

All ten duelists activated their duel disks and said the famous words before the wit of a game began. "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

**Me: Ehh. The Duel deserves its own chapter, and while it will be 4000LP, I hope it would be better than my previous writings of duels.**

**Kaiba: Because your duels are lame. I hope you get someone to write better duels for us in the finals!**

**Me: Why you-- ARRGH! I thought I dealt with you with that Shadow Game!**

**Kaiba: (twirls Millennium Rod) apparently not... (snorts)**

**Yugi: Well, this story is getting strange. All these secrets around the characters, and yet, I think you made it painfully obvious who they are! They are from-- (mouth is covered up)**

**Me: Hehehe... Not quite yet Yugi-kun. I think we will wait to see, perhaps the readers will guess who they are from? And I think Ron Weasley would have attempted to delve into Muggle games once he had met Harry Potter. So I figured that why not bring him into Duel Monsters. After all, Kaiba is a Chess champion as well as Ron, and Kaiba is excellent at Duel Monsters. It stands to reason that Ron would be as well.**

**Harry: I seem to vaguely remember introducing Ron to various Muggle games. He was particularly interested in strategy card games. I also told him about Japan having all the latest technology, but I don't think he understood.**

**Me: It has been quite a while since that incident with the car and the Dursleys (The timeline is just after HP&GoF but before HP since then, Ron had secretly visited the Muggle world and acquired various games that you described...**

**Harry: That explains a lot actually... (Nods and thinks deeply)**

**Me: Well, please read and review, I would love for some lovely feedback on my story, since feedback makes the stories better!**


	7. Kaiba and Wizards, Harry and Voldemort

**Me: I'm back! And I am quite sorry about the dueling bit, but I just couldn't write up a duel. Besides it really isn't supposed to fixate on the duels anyways.**

**Atem: What? NO!**

**Yugi: Ahh!**

**Harry: Yeesh...**

**Kaiba: Fools...**

**InuYasha: Bah!**

**Kagome: ….**

**Me: (sweatdrops) Anyways... Harry, the disclaimer!**

**Harry: This bloke here doesn't own anything from my world (_Harry Potter_), InuYasha's world (_InuYasha, A Feudal Fairytale_), nor Yugi's world (_Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_).**

**Me: Yosh! Onward!**

**Note: **_Yami no Game_** thoughts**

"Yami no Game"** Speech**

_/Yami no Game/_** Atem mind link**

_/"Yami no Game"/_** Yugi mind link thoughts**

_\Yami no Game\_** Bakura mind link**

_\"Yami no Game"\_** Ryou mind link thoughts**

_(Yami no Game)_ **Seth mind link**

_("Yami no Game")_ **Kaiba mind link thoughts**

_-Yami no Game-_ **Yami no InuYasha mind link**

_-"Yami no Game"-_ **InuYasha mind link thoughts**

"**Yami no Game"** Computer speech text

* * *

**President's Office, Kaiba Corporation World Headquarters, Domino City, Japan**

Kaiba was watching the duel with interest while looking up information on world governments. Apparently, the mysterious duelist going by the name of Veneficus Rector recognized the symbol. He had encountered a similar symbol before when one of the directors of the UK branch of KaibaCorp turned up dead in mysterious circumstances. The report given to him by the police did not fit the information gathered when he looked at the body himself. There was no evidence of gas leakage affecting him and accessing medical records indicated that there was no form of toxins in his body. However, his satellite had recorded a strange energy that disrupted the electricity within the area floating above his home in the form of a symbol and run a search on reports of the symbol and he had located reports all over Britain of a strange giant glowing green skull with a snake slithering out of it as a tongue. The really weird thing was that there was no holographic projection systems nearby, nor did it utilize Kaiba's satellite projectors. It really was suspended there in midair. Fortunately, he had also figured out that they were based off a strange form of energy that was not normally conducive to electricity. If anything, this energy was a _disruptor_ of electricity. It was as if this energy was made for the purpose of impairing technological usage. So, with that in mind, he had already secretly planted the necessary shielding for the energy in all official Kaiba Corporation Duel Disks.

He recently was looking over the files again and figured out that the government was hiding some information about it, given from the fact that the British government had information in its databases of these projections appearing nearly thirty years ago. It was classified as ultra high secret, since it had to do with a government-sanctioned secret society. He was aware of magic in the world, but it was a surprise to learn that the British government had something called a Ministry of Magic, that did not rely on computers. Even so, the regular government did use computers, and since the Ministry of Magic was required to submit reports of all operations to the main government, since the Ministry of Magic and the regular Ministry do not interact very often, all Ministerial records were available to him. _These people are quite backwards!_ Kaiba thought with humor. As he continued to read the files, he found out that every government in the world has a separate "Magical" counterpart. He was enraged to find out that the British government was quite aware of the terrorists attacking Kaiba's tournament and would not help them at all. It seemed that many of the "Death Eaters," as they called themselves, stationed themselves in the high ecleons of power after escaping justice by pleading "Imperious" or mind control. They even knew that their leader, a Lord Voldemort, was revived earlier that year. He knew Britain was a dead dog then and turned to other government databases.

While searching America's databases, he found out that the United Magical States of America, and all her allies that were non-European, were tenuous allies with Magical Europe. The International Confederation of Wizards that Britain was a part of was merely a subsection of the European Union, since the United Nations refused to accept control of such a horrendously backwards group after the League of Nations collapsed and the UN was formed. The ICW didn't even have many non-European members! The United Nations, in turn, created a much more powerful group of nations to deal with "Magical" governments. The United Magickal Nations, or UMN, was a more open-minded group. Every regular government in the UN was required to be a part of the UMN, in order to make sure the "Magical" governments did not escape the UN's power. Magical America was quite modern, since they grew up much closer to their non-magical counterparts. On top of that, the first few presidents were magic users. That was a surprise to Kaiba. Even Theodore Roosevelt was a magic user!

He finally finished his search and began to think about what he learned. "Hmm... magical humans? Probably just a mutation that grants them the ability to use energy around them to manipulate their environment. I'll get a blood sample from that Veneficus to figure it out, since I knew he is a 'wizard' as those magic users called themselves. More importantly, I need to inform the Japanese government about this. But I also do not want to jeopardize InuYasha. I know he doesn't belong in this time... Nevertheless, they need to know."

He opened up a word processor and began to type a letter to send anonymously to the government as a tip...

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, UK**

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. He had been attempting to guide Harry Potter to be the perfect weapon against Voldemort. Now he had to send him across the world to make sure that Voldemort didn't get a ridiculously powerful ancient artifact which should not have even escaped the notice of the "Dai Nippon Mahou Shou" (Greater Japanese Ministry of Magic) **(A/N: Sorry about the Japanese, I tried with Google Translator!)** and yet it did. The current Minister of Magic was a Mr. Taisho and Dumbledore was surprised that Mr. Taisho did not like him. It seemed that Mr. Taisho could see through Dumbledore every time he tried to do something. When Mr. Taisho's father became the Minister after the Americans took control of Japan after World War II, he immediately had Japan withdrawn from the ICW, joining with the UN/UMN much later. Since Britain had fought alongside America, and Dumbledore wasn't there to steer the path away from losing power in the ICW, it had happened, and Britain was forced to become a member of the UN and the UMN. Of course, it peeved him that the UMN was more powerful than the ICW, but he controlled the damage by making sure the regular people never learned of the UMN. It would be dangerous if people found out that the ICW truly has little to no power, whereas the UMN has all the power. The current Minister was also unable to be persuaded to rejoin the ICW, and even by then, he had already expressed his opinions on the "backwards idiots" that he referred to as Britain. Oh, he knew that most of magical Europe was extremely reactive against mixing Muggle technological marvels with the power of magic, and he personally had shared that opinion. He used the often puzzling effect that magic had on technology in Hogwarts as a way to back up his claims that the two couldn't be mixed without problems. Even though he knew quite well that technomancy was only illegal in countries in the ICW. He didn't know why Muggle technology didn't work at Hogwarts, but he always said to people that it was the large quantities of magical energy that kept Muggle technology from working.

The door to his office opened. A man in a dark outfit, with greasy black hair approached his deak. "Ahh, Severus, why have you come to my office?"

The man, Severus, responded, "I have received word from Lucius that the Japanese are furious with the British Ministry. According to them, one of their citizens reported the Death Eaters in operation in Japan. Specifically in that Muggle tournament for that Muggle card game, Duel Monsters. Since the tournament was international, Japan alerted all of its magical allies, as well as its Muggle ones."

Dumbledore's mood darkened considerably. That meant that every nation in the world is now aware that the Death Eaters are operating in Britain and Japan. He sighed, "I see... Anything else, Severus?"

Severus hesitated, then spoke quietly, "The Japanese are fully aware of the Dark Lord's revival. They are demanding that the Potter brat be given up to the other nations to train for the battle between the two. Apparently one of the mages in Japan divined that the two are divine mortal enemies and only they can kill each other."

Dumbledore was enraged. _No one was supposed to figure out the prophecy! I needed him to be a scapegoat!_ He needed to calm down, he knew it. But he could not calm down. Nearly all his plans were flushed down the toilet, figuratively speaking. "Have they located him yet?"

"Not yet, but they already are using the best locating spells and devices available," Severus replied. At that moment, Dumbledore's fire received a call.

Within the fire, a voice spoke, "Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, you have been requested by the United Magickal Nations to attend an international hearing regarding the efforts of the Magical United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland along with the Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic of the Magical United Kingdom. Given that this matter should have been entirely contained within Britain and alerted to us when it originally became a problem, all powers in Magical Europe are now under the jurisdiction of the United Magickal Nations, led by the United Magical States of America and the Greater Japanese Ministry of Magic. The respective non-magical governments have already been informed of this matter and have taken steps to ensure it is carried out. Your authority is officially suspended pending this investigation. Have a nice day!"

Dumbledore's rage-filled yell could be heard throughout the entire castle.

**President's Office, Kaiba Corporation World Headquarters, Domino City, Japan**

Kaiba was searching through the reports regarding the strange symbol he now knew to be the Dark Mark. _He is a regular megalomaniac bent on world domination and the destruction of non-magicals..._ Finally, he reached a report actually useful to him. According to the report, Lord Voldemort attacked James and Lily Potter's home. He killed James and Lily, but when he attempted to destroy their son, Harry Potter, his power somehow rebounded on him, completely annihilating his body and forcing his spirit to flee. The remains of that power attacked the boy and scarred him on his forehead, in the shape of a thunderbolt. Supposedly, Harry blocked the unblockable Avada Kadavra, the Killing Curse. _Although, if I did enough research on the base energy of the Killing Curse, I might be able to design an energy absorption unit to transform the Avada Kadavra into some sort of stunning energy and fire it right back... Of course! I could build it right into the Blue Eyes White Battle Suit!_ With that in mind, he immediately ran a query on Harry Potter and began designing his new battle suit.

**Back with the Yugi-tachi, near the end of the duel**

Yami Yugi commanded, "Osiris the Saint Dragon, ATTACK THEIR LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"

The group watched as Osiris decimated the opposing dark men.

Vinny called out, "We win! Now hand over the locater cards!"

The man in the center scowled, as if he realized the insignificant insect he attempted to squash was an annoying cockroach that wouldn't die, "Fine!" He threw the cards at them. The Yugi-tachi that dueled caught the cards. Then, the Items glowed for a brief moment.

Yugi spoke quickly, "We need to head to Kaiba Corp. now!" The Yugi-tachi along with InuYasha and Kagome left. Only Vinny and the men in dark cloaks remained.

The man in the center smirked, "Of course, I know who you are now. It isn't surprising that Dumbledore sent you here to stop me after all."

_Dumbledore..._ Vinny thought, _Voldemort!_ "So, _Lord Voldemort_, why are you so interested in a Muggle card game?"

The man in the center's form began to waver before turning into Lord Voldemort's normal nasty look. He was wearing a long dark cloak lined in silver and with a green shirt underneath. He was bald and had a scaly, bony look. Finally, he had piercing red eyes with green pupils, the only evidence that he had of using Harry's blood in the resurrection ritual. "Since you have no fear in saying my name, you must be my opponent, Harry Potter!"

Vinny closed his eyes and his form wavered slightly, revealing his scar, then wavered again and the scar disappeared. "Yes, Voldemort, I am Harry Potter."

Within the shadows, a platinum-blond haired teenager with the Millennium Ring saw the whole conversation. He faded out while cackling madly...

* * *

**Me: I know I promised some actual dueling, but frankly I suck at duel chapters. I need help if I am going to have regular duel chapters.**

**Atem: Somebody help this author! I want duels!**

**Yugi: Ano... Please?**

**Kaiba: Hmph...**

**Me: Please read and review, also if you want to suggest to help me out, please send a private message to me about it!**


	8. Dumbledore's doom! Voldy! Mr Taisho?

**Me: I have an idea on how to wrap up this story, finally, so now I can go ahead and complete it. Then I can begin something new with Time Travel! (makes spooky eyes)  
**

**Harry: Time travel (eyes go wide)**

**Atem: So... Will we duel?**

**Me: Yes, soon. You see, soon it will be time for the Second Battle City Tournament Finals!**

**InuYasha: Feh, so why are we here?**

**Me: This story does center around that Jewel of Kagome's, you know....**

**Kaiba: Just get on with it, brat!**

**Me: Grr.... FINE! And for that! Kaiba, you will do the disclaimer!**

**Kaiba: (Snorts) This brat doesn't own me or the deluded schizos (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_), the dog-eared freak and his girlfriend (_InuYasha_), or the dork with the weird scar (_Harry Potter_).**

**All: HEY!!!**

**Note: **_Yami no Game_** = thoughts**

"Yami no Game"** = Speech**

_/Yami no Game/_** = Atem mind link**

_/"Yami no Game"/_** = Yugi mind link thoughts**

_\Yami no Game\_** = Bakura mind link**

_\"Yami no Game"\_** = Ryou mind link thoughts**

_(Yami no Game)_ = **Seth mind link**

_("Yami no Game")_ = **Kaiba mind link thoughts**

_-Yami no Game-_ = **Yami no InuYasha mind link**

_-"Yami no Game"-_ = **InuYasha mind link thoughts**

"**Yami no Game"** = Computer speech text

* * *

**President's Office, Kaiba Corporation World Headquarters, Domino City, Japan**

The Yugi-tachi met up in Kaiba's office ten minutes after they left Harry and Voldemort. They were waiting for Bakura so that they could discuss what was wrong.

A single minute later and a flash of darkness, Bakura had arrived. "Sorry guys, but my yami wanted to know what was special about Vinny and that leader guy. It turns out that Vinny is a boy named Harry Potter, while the leader guy is Lord Voldemort."

Kaiba just closed his eyes and pinched on his nose, an entirely un-Kaiba-like gesture. "That means that Harry is the guy that Dumbledore is attempting to keep in his grasp."

Everyone looked at him to explain, and so Kaiba rolled his eyes and began to explain. "You see, in every country in the world, there exists two governments. One for the regular people, and one for the magic users, or wizards and witches as they call themselves. Their magic stems from the Egyptians, just as ours do. However, their magic originates 2000 years after ours did. As such, it can be channeled by us more efficiently, and it can be BLOCKED by us. More importantly, their magic, just like any other, obeys the laws of science as I have found."

**Flashback, just after Kaiba recognized the existence of magic and got the Millennium Rod**

Kaiba worked for weeks with the Millennium Rod, using its various capabilities. He had a special energy analysis unit crafted onto the top of the Rod temporarily for experimentation. What he had found out about the magic greatly surprised him....

**End Flashback**

"The Shadow Magic we wield combines bio-energy with a form of natural energy to create 'holes' in our reality. These 'holes' allow us to summon Duel Monsters and play Shadow Games. Each Item is tuned to a certain bio-energy signature, allowing us to bind the Items to ourselves. Souls exist as a form of natural void energy that can be contained within the Items. As such, this form of manipulation requires extensive mental and physical prowess. The energy these 'wizards' use is purely mental. There are few that use a small portion of their physical energies to mix with their mental prowess to amplify their magic, but it is not balanced like ours is." Kaiba explained. "I have designed a special suit that renders all 'Wizard Magic' useless, even their 'unblockable' Killing Curse. If you give me a set of each of your clothes, I can build in a version of my battlesuit into your clothes."

Yugi thought about it. _/"Hey Pharaoh, do you think we should get one of those?"/_

_/Most certainly, Yugi. This way, we don't have to use the powers of the Millennium Puzzle to block their curses and other sorcery. I wonder though.../_

Yugi caught on to his idea. "Kaiba, could you make mine into a Magician's Battle suit? To make it look like the Dark Magician? Also, the Pharaoh is wondering if there is anyone left with the Royal Serpent's Gift anymore?"

Kaiba wasn't sure what the Royal Serpent's Gift was anyway. "Yugi, what IS that?"

"As you know, serpents are very important in Ancient Egypt. The Pharaoh said that most, if not everyone of the Royal Family could speak to the serpents themselves, in their own language."

"Ahh, well, let's see...." Kaiba sat at his computer and ran a check through the archives of the Magical governments. "According to this report a few years ago, it was reputed that Lord Voldemort had the ability, but it is called Parseltongue instead. However, his ability must have diminished since his resurrection, since the price of most of the known rituals by the Ministry is loss of magical gifts. The other one known to be a Parseltongue is actually Harry Potter. In his second year of Hogwarts, he actually killed a Basilisk, but before that, he could actually hear the Basilisk as it made its way to kill students. It's also apparently a hated gift too."

Yugi ponders that. _/"Pharaoh, did you get that?"/_

_/Yes, I did. This means that he is a potential Shadow Mage. Shadow Mages that do not have Millennium Items typically used their own innate powers by using spells in the serpent's tongue. We should train him./_ "Kaiba, Harry Potter can use Shadow Magic. The only other way to perform Shadow Magic is to use spells in Parseltongue. The Pharaoh wants us to train him."

"If we do that, we need to make sure the knowledge remains protected within him and that no one can just read his mind to get it. We also have to make sure it is secret. I have a feeling that there are people conspiring against Harry."

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, UK**

Dumbledore sneezed. _Someone was talking about me...._ He had just arrived from the meeting with the UMN and he wasn't pleased. The UMN decided that Dumbledore was unfit as a magical guardian to Harry Potter and immediately had it revoked. Additionally, they requested the file of the will of Lily and James Potter directly from the goblins. Unfortunately for him, the goblins were treated much better by the UMN, considering they were a member of the UMN as a wholly separate magical nation. The goblins brought the file and discovered that it was tampered with and that his magical signature was on it. So the goblins accessed their computer-based archives. _I didn't even know they had a computer system set up in Gringotts!_ According to the original will that was magically duplicated and scanned, there was a condition stating that Harry should never under any circumstances be given to the Dursleys. And the Goblins also told the UMN of Sirius Black's innocence! _How did they know?_

**Flashback, UMN World HQ, United Nations HQ, USA**

The goblin sitting at the computer was Griphook, the very first goblin that Harry knew by name. When Harry had stopped by at the end of the year and requested him to take Harry down to his vault, Harry had also spoke about the events of third year, just as he had with his second and first years. So, Griphook knew from experience that something fishy was going on, since a will was magically bound to every person involved in the will. If Sirius Black was truly unfit as a guardian, such as betraying the Potters, the will would have turned red and Sirius Black's name would have been crossed out in green for envy and betrayal. However, that did not happen. As Griphook explained all of this to the Minister of Magic to Japan, Mr. Taisho, he hoped that the situation could be resolved quickly and in Gringotts and Harry Potter's favor.

Mr. Taisho, a tall man with long silvery black hair and cold golden-brown eyes, looked on expressionlessly while listening to Griphook. On his left side, he carried a sword that looked battered and worn. His robes were white with a red and purple flowering pattern on the shoulders. Finally, he spoke. His tone was flat, "So, the British Ministry is as corrupt as my father had said. You have conspired to take Harry James Potter's fame and wealth to add to yourself, and you want to destroy his power. You don't realize this, but Japan is home to most of the exiled members of the Black family, which help keep us from being like you. The Potter family is also well known here, considering that their founding members had been to this country and guaranteed safety for them. Not that I will tell you who those people were, but I intend to follow through with the promise made over 1000 years ago. Sirius Black has now been granted official asylum by Greater Japanese Ministry of Magic! And as such, his charge, Harry James Potter, is now an official Japanese citizen. He will still be permitted to return to Hogwarts if he so desires, but he will be taught by a select group of tutors to train him to battle Voldemort."

**Flashback End**

He suspected that the Potter family had their roots in the Founders Four and now he had slightly more proof since the Founders were rumored to have traveled the world before setting up Hogwarts. He got back to work at figuring out on how to make sure Sirius Black didn't learn of the new decision by the UMN, not knowing that Sirius was getting a personal visit from the Japanese Minister of Magic at this very moment.

**With Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, Domino City, Japan**

Harry reverted to his natural appearance as Voldemort had and stared at him defiantly. "So why are you interested in a _Muggle_ card game, Tom?"

Voldemort seethed and snarled, "Don't use that horrible filthy name! Besides, I have no interest in this worthless card game, but rather I was going to use this game as a way to quickly and quietly acquire the power of the ancient Shikon no Tama!"

"Why are you interested in the Shikon Jewel?"

"Foolish boy, don't you know your magical history? The Shikon Jewel can grant a single wish, no matter how powerful the wish is--"

"And with it, you would wish for immortality so that you could be invincible, right?" Harry finished for him, sighing.

"Yes! Now, we shall meet in the finals, and there I will finally acquire the Jewel!" Voldemort cackled madly, his red irises glowing and the green snake-like pupils glinting like emeralds. Soon, he calmed himself down and reasserted his disguise. "Ssssooon....." Voldemort echoes as he disapparates away.

Now Harry just wants something to go right for once in his life. Suddenly, he hears the distinct _CRACK _of someone apparating behind him. He turns around and sees _his godfather out in plain sight!_

"SIRIUS! What are you doing out in plain sight! You are an alleged mass murderer!" Harry exclaimed.

"Seriously pup, this guy here is seriously the Minister for this country and he seriously said to me that I, Sirius Black, can live here in peace with you as my charge!" Sirius joyfully explains to Harry.

"Uhh.... I lost you a couple seriously's ago..." Harry sweatdrops. Sirius just scratches his head and calms down before explaining again.

"So, if you live here, in Japan, you and I can live together instead of me with the Dursleys in Privet Drive?" Harry questions hopefully with a sad look in his eye.

"Yup! And you can even _still_ go to Hogwarts if you desire. However, the condition is that you will be trained for your eventual battle with Voldemort to eliminate him, since there is a prophecy saying you are the only one that can kill him." Sirius answers, before clamping his mouth shut and eyes widening.

Harry blanks out at hearing that. _A prophecy saying only I can kill Voldemort?_ "Wow. That explains so much of Dumbledore's actions towards me. Any chance you know exactly what it says?"

Sirius nodded, which causes the Minister's eyes to widen before reasserting itself in its normal bored fashion. "Apparently, the old crackpot Trelawney made this prophecy when Dumbledore was interviewing her for the position of the Divination Professor." Sirius takes a deep breath and recites:

_The One with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied Him, Born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord shall mark Him as His equal, But He will have the Power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives_

_The One with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...._

In the shadows, a being vaguely looking like Jowgen the Spiritualist faded away, having heard the prophecy he needed to hear for Bakura.

_Wow..._ Harry thought, completely stupefied. The Minister looked like he had just figured out the last piece of a complex puzzle. "Wait, what is this 'Power the Dark Lord knows not?' What power am I supposed to have?"

Sirius snorted, "Heck if I know, pup. Dumbledore thinks its _love_, but I think there is something more to this."

For the first time since he arrived, Minister Taisho spoke, "I believe this Power is slightly related to 'love' but it also has to deal with the fact that I can sense that Harry has the capability to wield magic unlike anything I have ever seen. Most people do not know this, but I am capable of sensing magic using my five senses and a sixth mental sense. Your essence feels shadowy, as if it intends to hide away until it is needed. Yet, your core shines brightly with positive emotions. Your core is balanced and you are capable of using magic like a muscle, strengthening it by strengthening your body. However, it seems your body is running on magic most of the time, making your magical core really strong. I'm not surprised, since you look malnourished. Your core looks green, whereas most people's cores look ocean blue, sky blue, or inky black."

Harry looked surprised, then looked confused. "How do we know if this is a genuine prophecy? Trelawney is a fraud, you know? She always predicts my death each year, and yet I have still survived!"

Now Sirius looked very serious. "Harry, her prophecy is accurate and genuine because the Ministry's Hall of Prophecies recognized it as a true prophecy when Dumbledore put his memory of it into the prophetic memory orb. If it wasn't a true prophecy, the memory orb would have shattered and the shards would have killed Dumbledore. He may have been manipulative, but he was a smart manipulator."

**Later that night....**

Harry and Sirius had worked with the Minister to set up a place for them to stay. Harry, with the combined forces of the Potter and Black vaults, was able to get a home near the Kame Game Shop and the Kaiba Corporation headquarters. _I may not be able to be an Auror anymore, but I can think of something better to do...._ He thought while glancing at Kaiba Corporation Headquarters.

"CITIZENS OF BATTLE CITY! I, SETO KAIBA, HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Kaiba's voice boomed across the city. Harry walked out of his house and glanced towards the center of the town, where a giant blimp was flying over with Kaiba's face on it, allowing Harry to see Kaiba as he speaks out to the tournament competitors.

"THE SECOND BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT PRIMARIES ARE NOW _COMPLETE_! EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR THE **EIGHT** FINALISTS WILL NOW BE ORDERED TO EXIT THE TOURNAMENT! YOU WERE ALL TOO WEAK TO GET THROUGH AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, ALL EIGHT FINALISTS MUST PLACE THEIR LOCATOR CARDS ON TOP OF EACH OTHER AND THEN PLACE THEM ON THE DUEL DISK FIELD SLOT. THIS WILL ACTIVATE THE DUEL DISK AND PROJECT A MAP DIRECTLY TO WHERE THE TOURNAMENT FINALS WILL BE HELD IN ONE MONTH'S TIME!"

Kaiba, in the center square of the town, activates his Blue Eyes suit and uses the jet pack to fly back up to his blimp and head back to Kaiba Corporation.

Harry returns into his home and goes to sleep. While he sleeps, a strange aura surrounds his deck and a red, green, blue, and yellow light fly into his deck, becoming cards. Harry continued to sleep undisturbed, not knowing the huge change in his destiny that was about to occur.

* * *

**Me: And that about wraps it up! I know these chapters might be a little boring, but that is because I really don't have a lot of background info set up for Harry's part in this story. I already have my ideas, I just need to get them set up just right, and then the finals will commence! I have an idea about how I want the order of the challengers to go in the finals, but if you review, you can tell me which ones you want to see face off against each other. Note that Harry and Voldemort cannot face each other until it is down to four finalists. The finalists are: InuYasha, Kagome, Harry, Voldemort, Kaiba, Marik, Joey, and Yugi.**

**Kaiba: Hurry up so I can get out of here brat!**

**Me: Hey! I'm working on it!**

**Atem: Really Kaiba, he could do something really bad to you because he is the author, you know that right?**

**Kaiba: (sweats somewhat nervously) oh, right... (thinks, then sneers) whatever.**

**Me: I'm getting tired of this, at least InuYasha and Harry are quiet....**

**InuYasha: WHAT DO YOU WANT, PUNK!?**

**Harry: Eh?**

**Me: (Sighs) Oh well. Read and review! **


	9. Harry's midTourney interlude!

**Me: Now, this chapter is the month long interlude between the end of the prelims and the beginning of the finals.**

**Harry: So, who's the focus of the chapter?**

**Me: Well, this is going to complete your backstory and introduce a few new elements to your part in the story. And now Harry, do the disclaimer!**

**Harry: This mad bloke doesn't own me or my world, _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, or _InuYasha_. Any other stuff randomly thrown in there is owned by their original authors. He just owns this story.**

**Note: **_Yami no Game_** = thoughts**

"Yami no Game"** = Speech**

_/Yami no Game/_** = Atem mind link**

_/"Yami no Game"/_** = Yugi mind link thoughts**

_\Yami no Game\_** = Bakura mind link**

_\"Yami no Game"\_** = Ryou mind link thoughts**

_(Yami no Game)_ = **Seth mind link**

_("Yami no Game")_ = **Kaiba mind link thoughts**

_-Yami no Game-_ = **Yami no InuYasha mind link**

_-"Yami no Game"-_ = **InuYasha mind link thoughts**

"**Yami no Game"** = Computer speech text

* * *

**Harry's Dream**

Harry was in Hogwarts castle again. Oddly enough there was no one in the castle. Only he was walking around it it. Suddenly, he felt like walking up to the Great Hall. As he walked to the Great Hall, he wondered why everything looked so... _new_ compared to the castle he always had been in for the last four years. _This is a strange dream. I wonder why I am here?_

Finally, Harry reached the Great Hall, and stopped dead. Eyes wide, he stammered. "H-how? Y-you can't possibly be HERE! A-a-all of you are DEAD!" Indeed, for in front of him, sitting at the head table were two men and two women, with a strange blue man with red eyes and a pendulum in his chest sitting at the Headmaster's chair. The men and women sitting to the sides of the strange blue being were the Four Founders of Hogwarts, but the looked very little like the portraits of the Founders available on the Chocolate Frog cards. He only recognized them by the clothes they wore and the positions at which they sat on the Head Table.

Godric Gryffindor was tall and had his sword strapped to his side. He had long unruly brown locks of hair and brown eyes. He had a very small beard instead of the large beard that his card depicted. He wore a long red coat, with a red and yellow cape on this back. Harry could easily see the muscles on the man.

Salazar Slytherin was just as tall as Gryffindor, but he was not nearly as muscular. He was more lean, built for speed. He had short black hair combed back neatly and shining emerald colored eyes. He had a goatee that made him look more like a geek than anything else. The silver and green coat somewhat in the style of a laboratory coat didn't help much either. Harry could believe that he was definitely a scientist at heart.

Rowena Ravenclaw was shorter than the two men, and only slightly taller than Harry himself. She was thin and lean. Harry could see that she had quite a bit of upper body strength. She did not wear glasses, but she did wear strange gloves and he could see armor underneath her long blue and purple gown. She had long straight black hair that went down to her waist and deep sea blue eyes. Harry uncomfortably noticed that she had a rather large bust.

Helga Hufflepuff was the strangest of them all. While she was as tall as Ravenclaw, she was not nearly as thin. However, she was not as plump as Mrs. Weasley. Far from it, she seemed more like the girl-next-door type. Her bust was not as large as Ravenclaw's, but it was not small either. She wore black robes with a yellow cape. Although, the club and mace that she held in her hands completely destroyed her "homey" look. In her hazel eyes, Harry could see a lot of determination.

The Four Founders looked at Harry and smirked. "What's the matter, Harry, cat got your tongue?" Helga quipped. Harry's eyes narrowed and he started to calm down. "Ok, what do you want with me?"

Salazar spoke, "Before we do anything, we need to access your memories, so that we can learn the history of the world for the last thousand years." Harry was wary, but after looking at the other three Founders who agreed with him, he consented.

Suddenly, a stream of silvery swirls floated from Harry's head to the Four Founders, allowing them to learn of all the history of the world in the last thousand years, both Wizarding and Muggle. Suddenly, the four mages speak.

"Hmm, Muggle clothes have definitely become more stylish over the years. I think I know what my new outfit will be!" Salazar remarks. He shimmers and his robes were replaced with a frilled shirt with frilled cuffs, a green velvet smoking jacket with wand holsters and a silver snake in the shape of an "S" pinned on it, darker green to near black pants, formal boots, and silver opera cloak. (A/N: Think Third Doctor style from _Doctor Who_)

"Indeed," Godric agreed. His clothes were replaced with a black leather jacket with a red and gold shirt underneath and the image of a lion roaring on the back of the jacket and a smaller one on the front, black jeans, and wand holsters. Harry could see the Sword of Gryffindor placed on his back attached to a strap. (A/N: Think Ninth Doctor style from _Doctor Who_)

Rowena's and Helga's outfits changed as well. Rowena's clothes were replaced with a long sleeved T-shirt with a plain dark blue coat over it. Her coat had a small black raven with blue eyes pinned on it. She also wore a long dark blue skirt that went down to her knees. Helga's clothes were replaced with a long sleeved black T-shirt with a yellow badger on it and black jeans with a large buckle.

Harry noticed that all four of them were of different nationalities. "Where are each of you from? Only Gryffindor looks like he is from Britian."

Godric spoke first, "Yes, I am Celtic in origin."

Salazar appended, "I am from Japan, even though my Parselmouth abilities originate from Egypt."

Rowena added, "I am actually from Egypt, for it was I who identified Salazar's Parselmouth abilities."

Helga finally replied, "I am from Spain, and I had also learned much magic from the Africans that we dealt with. It is why I am a good healer and cook."

Rowena explained, "Each of us, with the exception of Godric, were thrown out of our own families. I, for being too smart and headstrong in a rapidly Islamic world, Salazar for being able to communicate with serpents, and Helga for wanting to learn from the 'lower' Africans."

Harry questioned, "So what about Godric?"

Godric, stone-faced, answered, "My family was completely obliterated by Norman forces a few decades before the invasion. It was why I bonded with the other three so well. They became my new family, and I to them as well."

Salazar spoke, "After we all met, we decided to travel the world and learn more about each of our unique abilities. Rowena found old tomes about Parselmouths and found that they could use an ancient form of magic which is now known as Shadow Magic. The extremely watered down version that is in the Hogwarts library is called Parselmagic because it merely is doing regular Latin spells on top of the amplifying effect of doing Magic in one of its native languages, Parseltongue. We will transfer copies of all of our extensive knowledge into your mind, highly protected of course, and we will become your guardian duel spirits."

"Guardian Duel Spirits?" asked a puzzled Harry.

Now Helga spoke, "Guardian Duel Spirits allow us to not only bond with you as Duel spirits, but also as guardians of your family. However, we will only look like we do now when we are in our spirit form. When we are summoned as Duel Monsters, we would all have similar outfits to Salazar there, although Rowena and I will have dresses instead."

Harry was wide eyed. _The Founders as Duel Monsters?_ He could barely think straight now.

Godric called out amusedly, "I think the boy has been overwhelmed with us. Let us transfer our gifts and knowledge to him and let him be."

The other three agreed so the four surrounded Harry and began chanting. Silver swirled strands started to stream out of their heads and into a huge pool floating about Harry. The pool got larger and larger until it was as large as Harry's head. Suddenly, all but Salazar stopped chanting. The silver pool turned golden and streamed into Harry's head. Once the pool was fully absorbed into Harry, he started glowing gold and a golden eye appeared on his forehead briefly. The golden aura faded and Harry returned to normal. The Founders faded away from sight, leaving only the strange blue and purple being that Harry saw sitting at the Headmaster's seat in the castle dreamscape besides him. The being finally spoke.

"Hello Harry, I am the Master of Time, known by wizards as Cronos, by Muggles as Father Time, but by spirits by an entirely different name. I am here to tell you the reason why you survived the Killing Curse at 15 months of age."

_Really? This guy knows why? Well, duh, he is the Master of Time, as he claims to be._ "How?" Harry asked.

"The reason begins with a story, that I shall tell you. A month before you were born, the council of elders for reality discovered that one of the more powerful evil spirits was about to get loose again, so they demanded that I erase him from reality. Now, doing such a thing is really a last resort, so I opted to ask one of my friends to help me with the problem. He suggested that since the evil spirit was made of two components, why not split him and seal them away separately? I thought it was a marvelous suggestion, so I set up a splitting device with a side ability of absorbing memories to prevent the spirit from having a will to fuse together again. After that, I sealed the darker half in a scroll that will purify him, and the lighter half was fused with you right after you were born, granting you certain powers. However, when Tom Riddle fired his Killing Curse at you, it took all the reserved energy of the spiritual essence fused with you to reflect it, so the powers went into dormancy and mixed with your magic. That is why your powers are more potent, why you are capable of incredible feats of magic, why you are more prone to positive emotions, because of the fusion. Otherwise we probably would have another Tom Riddle on our hands."

Harry was dazed. He had his question answered about why he survived the Avada Kadavra when he was 15 months old, and he had the proof that Dumbledore was wrong!

"And with that, I take my leave. A note before you return to the real world, because of the Killing Curse, you will never activate the abilities granted to you by the spirit, but your children might inherit those abilities."

**End Dream**

With that, the whole dreamscape started fading away and Harry woke up. For the first half of the month before the tournament finals, Harry was trained by tutors of magic that were hand picked by the Japanese Minister of Magic. Harry reminded himself that he no longer lived with the Dursleys and began to excel in all of the subjects taught to him. Sirius was quite proud of him for that. "My little Prongslet, already learning everything to get rid of old Moldywart!"

One fourth of the month was spent enjoying himself. He played various video games with Sirius. His favorites being the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ video games. The sad thing was, half the time, Sirius won against Harry in two player mode in those games. Harry groaned, "I really should practice more and beat Sirius more often. He brags way too much..." He read the _Naruto_ manga, which gave him some pretty interesting ideas as far as wandless magic went. _I think I'll attempt to replicate the Shadow Clone Jutsu...._ He even went and visited Yugi and company, and dueled against Yugi's grandfather, as well as bought some more spellcaster packs for his deck.

The last fourth of the month was spent on his ideas as far as hobbies went. Now, he understood Mr. Weasley's enthusiasm for working with Muggle technology. Harry studied up on Muggle technology and started experimenting on it, using Magic to make the technology better. He managed to get a laptop computer to use magic instead of a battery to make it work, and designed it to work properly in Hogwarts, as he found out was unique in its problems with technology in it. _I wonder if there is some sort of radiation that disrupts electron flow on the Hogwarts lands. Better be safe about it though._ His computer was voice-activated, keyed in to his own magical signature, and blood sealed so that anyone else attempting to open it without permission would have his or her hands burned off. Harry now believed the Hat when it said he would do well in Slytherin. He always wanted to get things done, no matter what, and he had a good head for strategy too. He was a good candidate for Ravenclaw as well, with his ever increasing intelligence. And of course, his loyalty to those loyal to him as well as his incredible work ethic, which made him somewhat of a Hufflepuff. _Still, I need to keep the 'Golden Boy Gryffindor' persona in order to survive there...._

**President's Office, Kaiba Corporation World Headquarters, Domino City, Japan**

Kaiba was about ready to start the finals. He turned on his broadcasting camera and prepared to speak. "Citizens of Battle City, the month between the end of the preliminaries and the beginning of the finals is now over. The Final Round of the Battle City Tournament is to begin TONIGHT! Finalists, get ready. Be at the location specified in the locater cards in two hours.

**Kaiba Colosseum, 2 hours later**

Kaiba had just called for Kaiba Craft V to land in the Colosseum for the finalists to board. When the finalists and the blimp arrived, Kaiba smirked.

"As you can see, we are going to be dueling in extreme conditions! If you can't take the heat, drop out now!" No one budged. "Very well, everyone on the blimp!" The finalists got on the blimp, and suddenly, Bakura, Téa, Tristan, and Sirius attempted to sneak on board. The officials from Kaiba Corporation prevented it though, until Kaiba arrived. "Let the dweebs and the dog man on board."

Kaiba and the rest did just that.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's that for the interlude. Granted, Harry just got some serious power and is becoming more than a simple fighter. He is getting passions, desires, ideas, and abilities outside of combat like any other person. I have always thought that Harry was too single-minded in the books, and I attempted to branch Harry out in this chapter. I hope I succeeded in giving Harry a little more realism.**

**Harry: I thought I was fine as I was, thank you very much!**

**  
Me: (snorts) an abused, malnourished, short boy, starved for attention who has to battle the Dark Lord every year, with only Quidditch as your distraction? You gotta be kidding me! It's like you have no life outside of Hogwarts! Even Ron had something, which was Chess.**

**Harry: Ron doesn't have a Dark Lord after him.**

**Me: So? You are letting Voldie win by letting him rule your life like that. I'm changing that! And THAT'S FINAL!**

**Harry: (eyes wide) ok....**

**Me: Read and Review please! I want to know what you think of my story. Give me ideas, whatever. Flames, ehh.... please don't give those to me.**


	10. Sorry! Here is a preview!

**Me: Well, this is a quick little preview. I won't tell you where it is from or what it is supposed to be, but hopefully this will instill some confidence in my finishing of this story!**

**Harry: Don't forget to mention the guy helping you with this!**

**InuYasha: Keh! You finally got a guy to help you to write the damned duels!**

**Me: Oh yeah! I now have somebody helping write this story, Saiberon. He is a good friend to me IRL (In Real Life for you non-geeks). Now, Kaiba, do the disclaimer!**

**Kaiba: This imbecile doesn't own the geek squad or me (_Yu-Gi-Oh!_) or the deformed dog-eared freak and his groupies (_InuYasha_) and the scarred weirdo and his delusional cheerleaders (_Harry Potter_).**

**InuYasha, Yugi, Harry: HEY!**

**Me: Also, for the people reading this preview. This is not a whole chapter. Duels are done in a hybrid script/paragraph format to make it easier to understand the turn-based sequential play of the game. The rest of the story will always be in paragraph format. Now, on to the story!!!!  
**

**Note: **_Yami no Game_** = thoughts**

"Yami no Game"** = Speech**

_/Yami no Game/_** = Atem mind link**

_/"Yami no Game"/_** = Yugi mind link thoughts**

_\Yami no Game\_** = Bakura mind link**

_\"Yami no Game"\_** = Ryou mind link thoughts**

_(Yami no Game)_ = **Seth mind link**

_("Yami no Game")_ = **Kaiba mind link thoughts**

_-Yami no Game-_ = **Yami no InuYasha mind link**

_-"Yami no Game"-_ = **InuYasha mind link thoughts**

"**Yami no Game"** = Computer speech text

* * *

**Main Computer Room, Kaiba Craft V**

Seto Kaiba was still working on figuring out _how_ to get rid of these interlopers and not alert the British of his awareness of the "wizarding world." The British Ministry of Magic does not hesitate to silence anyone opposing them, and the Ministry does not value non-Magical human life very much. Granted, he isn't non-Magical, but to the Ministry, he is.

"Perhaps I can modify some of the Ministry's records from here... While they do not use computer systems, the Magical and Muggle government automatically have their information in sync. By taking advantage of that..." Kaiba ponders, then begins typing in the computer...

**Stairway to the top of Kaiba Craft V**

Voldemort was walking up to the top of the stairs, pondering about the Jewel. _I have yet to figure out where the jewel is, or how to claim it from the possessor of the jewel. Once I have that jewel, I will be able to destroy all these filthy Muggles and Muggleborns._ "This Muggle technology that I have to use is irritating and annoying, but I will do anything to get that jewel. The Shikon Jewel will be mine, and I will use it to gain ultimate power!" Voldemort laughs maniacally while walking to the roof.

**On the top of Kaiba Craft V**

Joey: DRAW! (Draws card) My new deck has some awesome power in it! First, I play the Magic card, Double Summon!

Marik: Double Summon?

Joey: Yes! With the power of Double Summon, I summon both Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron! Then I use both Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!

Marik: WHAT? Synchro Summon?

Kaiba: _How does that mutt have such rare and powerful cards??_

Joey: I play the magic card, Reuse! This magic card permits me to reuse the previously activated magic or trap card in this turn. So, I reactivate Double Summon! With it, I summon Tune Warrior and Ragnarok Dragon. Now, with Tune Warrior and Junk Warrior, I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon.

Marik: _Oh gods!_ You summoned two powerful monsters in one turn!

Joey: Yep! And I plan to defeat you in my next two turns, you will lose!

Marik: How???

Joey: You will see! I END MY TURN!

Marik: My turn! DRAW! (Draws card)_ I can't do much, but I can at least hopefully protect myself..._ I set one monster and place four cards facedown and end my turn.

Joey: Ok. So my turn, and I draw (Draws card). _Hmm, I could attack him, but those facedowns bother me. Oh! Maybe this can help!_ I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. _YES! Just what I need!_ I play Harpies' Feather Duster!

Marik: I don't think so! Reveal Facedown, Mystical Space Typhoon! Negate and destroy Harpies' Feather Duster!

Joey: Tisk-tisk, you may not know this, but Stardust Dragon has a very unique special ability.

Marik: A special ability?!?

Joey: Yep, by sacrificing Stardust Dragon, I can negate the activation of one _effect_, regardless of the type of card. So, goodbye for now, Stardust Dragon!

Stardust Dragon disappears from the field, the card is sucked into the graveyard.

Joey: So, your cards are all gone... And I summon Debris Dragon! Using Ragnarok Dragon and Debris Dragon, I Synchro Summon Red Dragons' Archfiend! Using Red Dragons' Archfiend's special ability, I can wipe out all of your set monsters!

Marik: WHAT? _He eradicated the entire field in one turn!_

Joey: Looks like I'm done! My turn is over!

Stardust Dragon emerges from the graveyard and is back on the field.

Marik: How did that happen? You sent it to the graveyard!

Joey: By using its own ability to send it to the graveyard, Stardust Dragon returns to my field at the end of my turn. Now, it's your move!

Marik: _At this rate, Joey really will defeat me in his next turn!_ I draw (Draws a card). I set one monster and play Card of Sanctity. I place one card facedown and end my turn.

Joey: Alright, I draw (Draws a card) and I play the magic card, Total Annihilation!

Marik: What's that?

Joey: This card has two effects. If I don't pay half my life points, both fields are totally destroyed. However, by paying half of my life points, I only wipe out YOURS!

Marik: NOOO!!!!

Joey: Yes! Now, GO! Total Annihilation, take half of my life points to not destroy my field!

A bomb goes off on the field, but a barrier surrounding Joey's field protects him from the destruction. Marik's field isn't so lucky, however.

Joey: I equip Megamorph to Stardust Dragon and attack with both Stardust Dragon and Red Dragons' Archfiend!

Stardust Dragon and Red Dragons' Archfiend blast Marik and his fall down to zero.

Mokuba announces from the side of the platform, "Joey Wheeler is the winner!"

Marik stares at Joey, eyes blank with shock. _I can't believe he beat me like that!_ Marik quickly recomposes, "Good job, Joey. You won fair and square..."

Joey and Marik shake hands, then suddenly Voldemort appears. "What do you want, Voldie?" Joey angrily asks. Voldemort bristles, "Nothing, you pathetic Muggle, I just wanted to find out who won. Obviously the sorcerer must have won the game."

Joey smirks. "Sorry to burst your bubble Voldie," Voldemort bristles angrily. "But I won, not Marik."

**Kame Game Shop, 2nd Floor, Family Room, Domino City, Japan**

Solomon Moto watched the duel between Joey and Marik and was pleased by Joey's win. _He has come quite a long way since I first trained him for Duelist Kingdom._ "Good job, Joey. I'm proud of you."

**Wheeler Household, Family Room, Domino City, Japan**

Joey's mother also watched the duel, and was surprised to see how much she missed of Joey's life. "I should have fought to keep the both of you instead of just Serenity..."

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the preview. Let me know what you think of it, and what you think this duel is about and when. I want to hear your guesses! Be sure to comment about the duel style and the new writer!**

**Harry: So be sure to read and review!**

**Me: And I hope all of you appreciate this little tasty treat!**


End file.
